Will you be My Parents?
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Katanya ibuku tidak dalam kutukan Imperius waktu itu. Jadi seharusnya aku bukan anak yang tidak diinginkan, tapi kenyataannya aku terlahir dari dua manusia yang kontroversial/"Mum, aku berangkat,"/Slytherin, Nak/Anakmu? Ayah? Apakah kau ayahku?/Mereka masih hidup. Hidup dihatiku terlepas dari semua apa yang terjadi. OC maaf.
1. Chapter 1 : Bisikan aneh

Fict pertama di Fandom ini dengan OC. Kuharap tidak menyebalkan.

Warning : OC, kekurangan disana-sini.

.

.

"Mereka adalah pahlawan yang mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa." Dia memberikan jeda " Atas kekalahan rezim Kau-Tahu-Siapa itulah yang menghapuskan berbagai status darah penyihir."

Seorang wanita tengah baya menceritakan beberapa kisah masalalu kepada siswa dan siswi berusia tujuh tahun di panti asuhan khusus anak yatim piatu penyihir.

"Madam Gillu," seorang anak laki-laki mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

"Ada apa Nak?"

"Apakah orangtua kami akan pergi ke syurga karena telah melawan Kau-Siapa-Tahu?"

Beberapa anak tertawa menyadari kalimat rancu yang diucapkan anak itu. Madam Gillu tersenyum "Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

Seorang gadis kecil ikut mengangkat tangannya ke udara tanpa bersuara. Madam Gillu yang melihatnya segera bertanya "Ya, Suri kau mau bertanya apa?"

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lalu berkata "Berapa persen kemungkinan orangtua kami masih hidup? Madam Gillu."

Madam Gillu tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan gadis kecil itu. Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi pertanyaannya yang sedikit tidak wajar bila dilihat dari usia-nya yang baru menginjak tujuh tahun.

Namun sebelum Madam Gillu menjawab, gadis kecil yang lainnya mulai menjawab pertanyaan Suri "Suri, kau ini bodoh ya? Kalau orangtua kita masih hidup, tidak mungkin kita tinggal disini."

"Aku tidak bodoh," ucap Suri.

_Tidak Nak, Ibumu masih hidup. Hanya saja dia tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa kau anak dari seseorang yang tidak diinginkan. _Madam Gillu memandang Suri dengan raut wajah sedih.

.

* * *

Harry Potter © JK. Rowling

Will you be My Parents? © Saitou senichi

* * *

.

Stasiun King's Cross.

Peron 9 9/4.

Kutatap lagi surat dari madam Gillu. Beliau mengatakan tidak bisa mengantarku karena pergi ke Skandinavia untuk mengantar Vincent. Vincent mendapatkan surat dari sekolah sihir Drumstrang. Meskipun begitu, sebelum berangkat madam Gilliu sudah mempersiapkan segala kebutuhanku saat disekolah. Bukankah ini hebat? Kami penghuni terakhir panti asuhan mendapatkan surat dari sekolah sihir tebaik dan terhebat didaratan Eropa.

"Mum, kami pasti akan merindukanmu."

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka keluarga yang heboh dengan rambut merah mereka. Kecuali wanita itu.

"Kalian hanya merindukan Mum? Tidak merindukan Daddy?" pria menggelikan itu memasang raut begitu terluka, pasti hanya dibuat-buat. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Wanita yang disebut Ibu itu tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku pun ikut tersenyum. Dengan menggerakan bibir lamat-lamat aku berbisik "Mum, aku berangkat."

NGUONGGG

Aku tersentak mendengar suara gemuruh berasal dari cerobong kereta itu, aku pun merutuki perbuatan aneh ku. Aku bergegas masuk kedalam kereta dan mencari kompartemen yang kosong. Tapi sudah beberapa menit aku mencari tapi semua tempat sudah penuh.

"Hey."

Aku menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kau belum mendapatkan tempat?" tanya pria bermata coklat itu, yang dijawab olehku hanya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku."

Pria ini baik hati sekali. Aku taksir dia adalah seorang senior yang memiliki jabatan khusus di Hogwarts. Dia berhenti disalah satu kompartemen lalu berkata "Kau disini saja―" dia membukakan pintu "―Mereka adalah saudara-saudara ku."

Pemandangan pertama yang tersaji dihadapan mataku adalah dua orang berambut merah tadi dan seorang anak laki-laki.

"Aku harus kembali berpatroli, semoga kalian akur." Pria itu pergi sesudah menutup pintu.

"Oh, hai namamu siapa? Aku Rose Weasley―" dia memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum, lalu menunjuk laki-laki disebelahnya dan dihadapannya "―ini Hugo Weasley dan ini Albus Potter."

"Suri. Namaku Suri."

Hugo sebelah alisnya terangkat "Suri? Hanya Su―Ah! Rose kenapa kau memukulku!"

"Tak sopan bila kau bertanya seperti itu," Rose mendesis.

"Tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa," aku memilih duduk disebelah laki-laki yang bernama Albus, dia tidak berkata apa-apa hanya tersenyum. Mata hijaunya sungguh indah.

Selama perjalanan menuju kastil kami tidak berbicara atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak berbicara pada mereka. Mereka terlalu berbeda dengan ku, selain Potter tentunya. Bukankah mereka anak dari trio emas itu dan aku hanyalah anak dari panti asuhan. Tentu saja aku dan mereka berbeda. Tak terasa aku sudah berada didepan kastil Hogwarts.

"Anak-anak jangan sampai terpisah," pria dengan rambut lebat dan tinggi besar itu menuntun kami kedalam aula besar.

Pria itu begitu besar, apakah dia keturuna Troll? Entahlah aku tidak peduli.

Aku kembali sadar dari lamunanku ketika semua siswa tahun pertama berdecak kagum. Aku mendongak. Pantas saja mereka bilang Hogwarts adalah sekolah sihir terbaik didunia. Tempatnya begitu mewah. Langit-langit aula besar itu penuh dengan lilin yang berterbangan, suasananya begitu hangat.

"―Penyeleksian adalah upacara yang sangat penting. Karena saat kalian berada disini, kalian akan menjadi seperti sebuah keluarga di Hogwarts. Kalian akan mengikuti pelajaran, tidur, dan menghabiskan waktu luang di ruang rekreasi dalam asrama kalian."

Aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh kepala sekolah. Aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan ruangan ini. Beberapa meja dengan siswa yang berbeda seragam disana. Menatap kami dengan berbagai macam pandangan.

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

Sebuah suara dan beberapa riuh tepuk tangan membuyarkan lamunanku yang kesekian kalinya. Mataku melihat Rose berjalan menuju meja dengan orang-orang berseragam merah emas. _Apakah_ _aku terlalu lama melamun? Bahkan penyeleksian sampai urutan 'R',_ Suri membatin.

_Kau harus masuk Slytherin._

Aku tersentak mendengar bisikan yang entah dari mana. Pandanganku menyapu keseluruh sudut aula. Berharap menemukan siapa yang membuat suara itu yang masuk kedalam kepalaku. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengguncang pelan bahuku.

"―ri?"

"Hn?"

"Namamu Suri? Kan."

"Iya."

"Giliran kamu sekarang."

Setelah menyadari tatapan aneh orang-orang aku bergegas naik ke podium lalu duduk. Sebelum topi aneh dan lusuh itu diletakan diatas kepalaku, topi itu tertawa. Topi yang aneh.

"_Hohohow lihat lihat," _suaranya benar-benar mirip kakek-kakek.

"_Kau memiliki sifat keberanian dan kesetiaan― " _entahlah aku tak yakin dengan kedua sifat itu.

"―_Kenapa tidak yakin? Hm,"_ hey topi ini licik! Dia membaca pikiranku

"―_Hahaha itu kemampuanku,"_ itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan daripada pernyataan.

"―_Benarkah?"_ ayolah topi, kau harus meneriakan salah satu nama asrama yang aku tempati. Mereka mulai melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

"_Kalau begitu kau mau masuk kemana? Selain memiliki kesetiaan dan keberanian kau pun cerdik dan idealis,"_ topi itu balik bertanya.

_Slytherin, Nak._

Suara asing tersebut kembali berbisik padanya,_ Slytherin? _Suri bergumam.

"_SLYTHERIN!" _Topi itu berteriak, disusul tepuk tangan dan siulan beberapa siswa asrama Slytherin.

"Eh?"

Sebelum topi itu diangkat, benda kerucut itu berkata didalam fikiran Suri "_Itu pilihanmu Nak_."

_Kau memang Anak'ku._

Suara itu kembali terngiang, Suri mengerenyit _Anakmu? Ayah? Apa kau Ayahku? _Suri mencoba berkomunikasi dengan suara asing tersebut, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Aku berjalan menuju meja milik Slytherin. Tanpa membalas beberapa sapaan padaku.

"Aku senang kita satu asrama," sebuah suara cukup familiar memasuki pendengaranku.

"Aku lumayan takut jika tidak mempunyai teman di asrama ini," dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Potter?" ucapku tak percaya.

"Aku pun tidak percaya aku masuk Slytherin. Jadi jangan tanyakan," ia mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti "Tapi sebelum berangkat Ayahku berkata, meskipun sikap licik dan angkuh melekat pada Slytherin, tapi Slytherin pun menghasilkan beberapa siswa yang memiliki sikap gagah berani," dia memberi jeda "Jadi kau tidak usah takut."

Aku mendengus "Itu tidak seperti mencoba menenangkanku―" aku melirik padanya mencoba menangkap ekspresi raut wajahnya "―Tapi terdengar seperti menenangkan dirimu sendiri."

"Kau benar," dia berkata dengan nada dibuat ketakutan.

Beberapa detik kemudian kami tertawa.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara langsung'kan?" dia menyodorkan tangannya "Namaku Albus."

Kedua alisku terangkat, kenapa ia tidak mengatakan nama keluarganya? Aku menggenggam tangannya lalu berkata "Suri."

Dia tersenyum "Suri, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Al―" dia memasang wajah serius "―Tapi jangan pernah sekali-kali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Bus', aku tidak mau disamakan dengan transportasi."

Aku tertawa sungguh Albus itu orang yang menyenangkan "Tidak akan, aku tak akan tega memanggilmu seperti transportasi _Muggle_."

Tidak terlalu buruk berteman dengan salah satu anak dari trio emas itu. Tidak terlalu buruk.

* * *

.

"Hei! Suri," Rose memanggil sembari menepuk pelan bahu ku "Hei! Al."

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu nyaman dengan Weasley yang berisik, tapi setidaknya dia baik padaku. Hari ini kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib oleh _Proffesor_ Troll. Sebenarnya nama professor itu Rubeus Hagrid, aku panggil saja dengan sebutan _proffesor_ Troll, itu mudah diingat. Hari ini juga kelas Gryffindor dan Slytherin, dan disinilah mereka merebut Albus dariku.

"Kau butuh partner?" aku menoleh.

Mataku mengerenyit "Siapa kau?"

"Scorpius, jadi?"

Aku kembali memperhatikan Albus. Dia masih fokus terhadap Weasley dan melupakanku. "Boleh."

_Kau boleh menggunakan Crucio kepada seseorang yang tidak kau sukai._

Suara itu kembali hadir. Aku tidak membalasnya. Untuk apa membalas ucapan dari seseorang yang tidak terlihat, bahkan Baron Berdarah pun masih bisa terlihat meskipun tembus pandang.

"Semuanya jangan jauh dariku, kita akan memasuki Hutan Terlarang."

Kami berjalan sesuai kelompok. Scorpius bukanlah orang yang berisik, dan aku mensyukuri itu.

"Ini adalah seekor Unicorn," proffesor itu tidak mengelus apalagi mendekat pada kuda dengan tanduk itu "Ada yang bisa menjelaskan?"

_Ini mudah _Suri membatin lalu mengangkat lengannya diudara "Unicorn adalah satwa ghaib suci yang sangat peka. Tidak mau berdekatan dengan sosok manusia yang telah 'berbaur', maksud saya tidak lagi perawan atau perjaka."

Semua murid terkikik geli, adapula yang menunduk malu.

"Ya, sepuluh poin untuk Slytherin. Unicorn memang sangat peka terhadap hal suci..."

"Coba kita lihat apa kau― Slytherin bisa menyentuh Unicorn?" seorang siswa dari Gryffindor mengejek Suri "Aku kira kau― Eh?!"

Seekor Unicorn mendekati Suri. Setelah merasa nyaman makhluk mistis tersebut mengendus lengan Suri.

"Wow!"

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Nak." Proffesor tersenyum padaku.

"Dan kita tahu dia masih perawan," terdengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa orang.

Aku menyukai hewan mistis. Dan disini aku sedang mengelus hewan menakjubkan dihadapanku. Sementara Scorpius mulai mencatat. Semuanya berjalan lancar ketika salah satu Unicorn mulai terlihat gusar dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Anak-anak menjauh dan mundur kebelakangku," _proffesor_ Troll mengintruksikan kami agar berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Tenang nak, apa yang terjadi?" proffesor Troll mencoba mengelus kepala Unicorn tersebut, namun Unicorn tersebut semakin gusar dan mulai menggeram.

"_Proffesor_ lihat! Itu di kaki ada ular!" seseorang berteriak.

Aku melihat seekor ular melata berwarna coklat merayap kearah kami, namun instingku berkata dia mengarah padaku dan menatapku dengan pandangan tunduk.

"_Ssshh_― Nona sudah lama ―_Ssshh_ ―kami menunggumu― _sshhh" _ ular itu berkata sesuatu. Mataku terbelalak tidak percaya, ku lempar pandanganku kepada Scorpius.

"Scorpius, kau dengar?"

"Apa?"

"Ular itu bisa berbicara."

Scorpius hanya memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, "Tidak, ular itu hanya mendesis," jawabnya.

"Mereka ―_ssshh_ ―tidak akan bisa― _Ssshh_ ―mengerti bahasa kita ―_Ssshh." _Sebelum mendekat kearah kami _proffesor _Troll memerintahkan kami bergegas meninggalkan hutan terlarang.

Ucapan ular tersebut masih mengiang dikepalaku. Kita? KITA?! Apakah itu berarti aku sama dengan hewan melata itu? Atau apakah aku ini sebenarnya Dewi Ular?! Itu tak mungkin. Sebenarnya siapa aku? dan berasal darimana bisikan itu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/n : Mungkin chapter-chapter berikutnya udah mulai aku jelasin beberapa hal yang aneh disini.. oh iya ada yang tau Suri Cruise? Hehehe bayangin aja muka Suri Cruise kalo ada scene si suri dalam fict ini.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Hadiah dari Ayah

Warning : OC, Kekurangan disana sini, alur sedikit mundur maju.

Selamat menikmati.

.

Chapter 2 : Hadiah dari Ayah.

Langit begitu cerah dengan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Dia begitu menyukai keadaan seperti ini. Didalam keluarga ini. Begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Kedua lenganmu memegang kotak hartamu. Ya sebuah kotak perhiasan peninggalan mendiang Ibumu. Kau selalu menyimpan semua benda yang kau anggap berharga. Surat pertama dari Hogwarts, potongan tongkat sihir pertamamu yang hancur, foto kedua orangtuamu, foto kau bersama kedua sahabatmu yang salah satunya telah menjadi suamimu dan potongan surat dari kekasih pertamamu― Viktor Krum.

Kau terkekeh pelan. Kau teringat dimana kau memutuskan menyimpan salah satu surat dari Krum. Saat itu reaksi Ron terlalu berlebihan. Ia marah besar lalu melemparkan mantra _Diffindo _dan _Flagrate_, yang hanya menyisakan potongan kecil dengan tulisan _Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, salam hangat Viktor krum_. bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?

jemari lentikmu tak sengaja menyenggol sesuatu dibalik surat itu. Benda bulat berwarna hitam yang seharusnya setia melingkari jari manismu. Seketika cahaya dimatamu redup. Itu adalah salah satu yang diberikan oleh-nya padamu, sebelum menjadi Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Sebuah insiden kecil yang mengubah masa depan.

"Mum, kau disana?"

Gadis dengan surai merah menyembul diantara pintu.

"Iya? Ada apa Rose?"

"Dad dan Hugo sudah menunggu dibawah," Rose masih berdiri diambang pintu.

Hermione segera menutup kotak itu, lalu meletakannya diatas meja.

"Aku kira Mum tidak mau mengantar kami," Rose mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tentu saja tidak, bukankah ini hari pertamamu pergi ke Hogwarts?"

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan kotak perhiasan berisi kenangan yang tak akan dia lupakan.

.

* * *

Harry Potter © JK. Rowling

Will you be My Parents? © Saitou senichi

* * *

.

Hari ini di aula besar begitu berisik, begitu ramai, dan begitu penuh dengan kotoran. Ya kotoran dari burung hantu yang tiba-tiba menginvasi aula besar ketika kami sedang makan. Salah satu burung hantu mendarat diatas makananku.

"Whoaa! Errol kau menghancurkan makan siang Suri," Albus menangkap burung hantu coklat itu. sungguh, melihat makanan yang tercecer tak berdaya membuatku tak napsu makan sekarang.

"Ini," dia memberikan unggas itu dua buah biskuit, lalu hewan itupun terbang ke meja Gryffindor lebih tepatnya menuju bahu Rose Weasley, Yang bahkan masih bertengger seekor burung hantu lainnya. Betapa kedua orangtua dan keluarganya begitu memperhatikan Rose dan saudaranya.

Aku kembalikan pandanganku kearah Albus "Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Ah ini―" dia memperlihatkan sebuah pena bulu merak yang indah "―Pena bulu."

Aku mau itu. bukankah itu pena dengan harga yang mahal? Ah iya aku lupa, Albus adalah anak salah satu dari trio emas itu. wajar saja dia mendapatkan benda-benda bagus dengan kualitas terbaik. Apa jadinya anak seorang Harry Potter menggunakan pena bulu yang berasal dari ayam?

Madam Gillu tak pernah memberikanku pena sebagus itu.

Kami terlahir dan dibesarkan dipanti usang yang bobrok. Dengan enam orang penghuni. Ada aku, Vincent, Lork, Iliana, Vassago, madam Gillu dan pak Guillt. Kata mereka kami ditemukan dekat reruntuhan, bawah pohon, dan tempat bekas penyerangan. Tapi khusus untukku kata madam Gillu aku ditemukan didepan pintu rumah mereka. Meski madam Gillu dan pak Guillt sudah tua renta namun mereka tetap membesarkan kami.

Aku menatap kebawah, lebih tepatnya menatap tanganku yang tengah mengepal erat.

Saat kami berusia tiga tahun kami harus mengerti yang dinamakan berbagi. Aku ingat ketika kami ingin bermain diluar saat turun salju. Aku, Iliana dan Lork harus bergantian mengenakan mantel hitam butut itu.

Ketika salju turun aku selalu menangis. Aku tidak bisa bermain dengan leluasa.

Lalu dengan baik hatinya― Vincent merelakan mantel coklat yang didapatnya dari menabung, untukku. Saat itu kami tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir.

Aku selalu berharap mendengar suara "Suri, lihat Ayah membelikanmu mantel baru." Atau "Suri, lihat Ibu membuatkanmu syal." Namun itu hanya khayalanku.

Aku menghela napas dengan perlahan "Albus, aku ke perpustakaan duluan," sebelum Albus menjawab, aku bergegas pergi dari aula besar itu. berlama-lama disana hanya membuang waktu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, samar-samar aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Mereka teman-teman Rose.

"Rose! Bagaimana kau mendapatkan buku dan bando itu?"

"Ah ini?" ia memperlihatkan sebuah buku "Mum yang membelikannya, kalau bando ini Dad yang membelikannya," suaranya begitu riang.

"Wow! Orangtuamu begitu perhatian."

"Ahahaha.. bukankah Ibu dan Ayahku yang terbaik didunia?"

"Itu berlebihan Rose, hahaha."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Sungguh menggelikan. Segera aku berjalan keluar aula.

Perpustakaan mungkin hal kedua yang dihindari siswa asrama lainnya kecuali Ravenclaw, dan setelah nilai T disetiap tugasmu. Aku selalu menyukai buku. Bau kertas lembab dan bau kayu lapuk begitu harum dan menenangkan dipenciumanku. Aku selalu menghabiskan akhir pekan diperpustakaan.

"Oh. Miss Suri," madam Pince tidak terkejut akan kedatanganku. Tentu saja karena aku selalu datang ke perpustakaan setiap ada kesempatan.

"Ya, madam Pince?"

"Bukankah masih jam makan siang?"

"Aku sudah selesai makan madam―" aku menatap wajah pustakawati itu "―Jika kau mengkhawatirkan'ku."

Madam Pince tersenyum "Nak, kau mengingatkan'ku kepada seseorang."

Tanpa memperdulikan nostalgia yang sedang ia lakukan. Aku bergegas menuju rak buku yang berisikan berbagai macam informasi yang mungkin sebagian orang tidak mengetahuinya. Kemarin aku tak sengaja membaca buku ini. Buku ini― Time Turner menjelaskan bahwa beberapa benda bisa membawa kita menjelajahi waktu. Meski hanya kembali ke lima jam yang lalu, tapi bukakah ini adalah sesuatu yang menarik? Dan sekarang aku tahu jam pasir milik pemerintahan mampu melakukan hal itu.

Jari jemariku menelusuri setiap judul buku disana, lalu mengambil sebuah buku yang kemarin belum selesai kubaca. Bergegas aku menuju kursi yang berada dekat jendela besar menghadap hutan terlarang.

Sembari mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuk, mataku menerawang jauh. Entah apa atau siapa, aku merasa dihutan itu terdapat seseorang atau sesuatu yang memperhatikanku. Aku bergidik ngeri mengingat pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib kemarin, ular itu berbicara padaku.

"Hogwarts dan seluruh keajaibannya," aku bergumam dengan nada sakrasme.

Beberapa kali aku memperhatikan setiap deret kalimat yang berada didalam buku tersebut, hingga tiba-tiba kejadian di aula besar terbesit dalam kepalaku. Mereka semua mendapatkan sesuatu dari orangtua mereka maupun kerabat mereka. Entah barang atau surat.

Kenapa madam Gillu tak mengirimkan'ku surat?

Kenapa aku tidak diperhatikan?

"Haaahhh!" aku menghembuskan napas keras-keras dan sengaja menubrukan punggungku keras-keras di sandaran kursi "Aku harus ke kelas."

Setelah berpamitan pada madam Pince aku segera berlari. Aku harus bergegas kalau tak mau telat. Kejadian di kelas Arithmancy sudah membuatku malu. Tentu saja malu ketika profesor Septima Vektor menanyakan alasanku telat, dan aku harus menjawab "Maaf karena aku tersesat," seluruh siswa disana hanya tertawa. Mereka pikir luas Hogwarts hanya beberapa meter? Lihat saja kalau salah satu dari mereka tersesat! Aku tak akan membantunya.

Ekor mataku menangkap pemandangan yang ganjil. Di sekitar sudut tembok terlihat laba-laba berjajar rapi dan menuju suatu tempat. Bukankah laba-laba binatang yang independent? Lalu mengapa mereka bergerombol seperti semut? Banyak pertanyaan yang timbul hingga tiba-tiba suara itu kembali terdengar.

_Ikuti laba-laba itu._

Suara itu hadir kembali. Padahal semenjak kejadian ular berbicara, suara tersebut tak pernah terdengar lagi. Mungkin kalau aku mengikuti laba-laba tersebut, aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagus. Kuharap.

Aku mengikuti barisan laba-laba itu pergi. Melewati beberapa ruangan lalu tiba-tiba sudah berada didekat danau hitam. Disekitar semak-semak dan pohon yang menjulang tinggi, aku melihat sesuatu bergerak atau merayap.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah.

"_Ssshh_― jangan takut― _sshh_," apa ini suara ular?

Sosok itu keluar diantara rimbunnya semak-semak.

"!"

Kepalanya besar, tubuhnya hampir seperti pohon Akasia, sisiknya berwarna hitam metalik. Aku tidak bisa lari ataupun mundur selangkah. Apakah itu Basilisk? Tapi aku mampu melihat matanya. Atau Coakatrice?

"Bagaimana harimu? _Sshhh_ " bukankah ini hebat? Aku ditanyai oleh seekor ular raksasa.

"B..Buruk," tentu saja buruk! Hey, andai kau lihat. Makananku diduduki burung hantu, mendengarkan beberapa celotehan anak perempuan tidak berguna, lalu melihat anak-anak lain mendapatkan hadiah. Dan sekarang? Bertemu dengan seekor ular raksasa! Great merlin!

_Itu hadiah dariku untukmu._

"Eh?"

_Hewan peliharaanmu._

Suara aneh itu datang lagi. Dan apa kataya? Hewan peliharaan? Andaikan aku boleh memutar bola mataku sekarang. Oh merlin! Hey siapapun kau. Bisakah kau menghadiahiku seekor kucing manis? Atau burung hantu? Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai ular tapi bisakah kau memberikanku sesuatu dengan ukuran yang sewajarnya? Lihat saja ular ini terlalu besar.

Meski begitu Suri tidak menampik kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menjalar disetiap relung hatinya.

Lihat saja, bahkan tinggi badanku tidak mencapai ujung kepalanya. Suri kembali mengeluh.

"_SShhh_" ular itu mendesis.

Besarnya seperti pohon tua yang berada dihutan terlarang. kalau aku mengajaknya main kejar-kejaran, mungkin orang lain akan berasumsi aku ini terlihat seperti 'buruan' yang lari dari pemangsa.

"_Sssshh_― siapa yang membuat― _sshhh_ ―harimu buruk? ―_Sshhh_." Ular itu merayap kesamping danau lalu menuju kearahku.

"Ti..tidak ada... err nona ular?" ular itu mendekat dan mendesis tepat didepan wajahku "―Bisakah kau menjauh? Emm maksudku taringmu terlalu dekat." Suaraku terdengar mencicit.

"_Ssshh_― maafkan saya ―_ssshh_."

"Ti..tidak apa."

"_Ssshh_― kalau kau merasa―_Sssshh_― kesepian datanglah ―_ssshh_― kemari―" ular itu berangsur-asur menjauh "―_sshh_ aku akan bersembunyi ―_ssshhh_― dihutan terlarang ―_sshhh._"

_Namanya Praeclara_

Aku tahu mungkin sekarang mulutku membentuk huruf 'O'. _Menurutmu apa tidak berlebihan menamainya err Clara? _Aku membatin sekaligus mencoba berkomunikasi.

_Tidak._

Bagus setidaknya suara itu menjawab pertayaanku. Senyuman merekah di wajahku, untuk pertama kalinya aku tertawa lepas karena hal aneh selain dengan Vincent dan Albus. Hal yang jarang aku lakukan melihat sifatku yang sedikit tertutup. Aku akui itu.

Perasaan hangat menjalar memenuhi kekosongan dihatinya. Dengan tawa diiringi isak tangis, Suri berkata dengan pelan.

"Siapapun kamu. Apapun kamu, aku berterimakasih untuk hadiah dengan ukuran yang tidak biasa―" setidaknya aku memiliki hewan peliharaan "―Maaf karena telah menggerutu."

Bukankah salah satu harapannya dari kecil telah terkabul? Meski tidak berwujud dan berkata dengan hangat sambil tersenyum "Suri, lihat ayah membelikanmu mantel," akan tetapi lebih seperti.

"Ikuti laba-laba itu―" bukankah itu jauh dari kata hangat ketika suara itu menyuruhnya mengikuti binatang berkaki duabelas itu.

"―Itu hadiah dariku untukmu. Hewan peliharaanmu," lalu bukankah itu hal yang aneh mengingat suara itu berkata dengan tenang dan datar ketika seekor ular mirip Basilisk merayap kearah Suri?

Apakah suara itu tak berfikir apa yang terjadi bila tiba-tiba ular tersebut mengamuk dan memakannya bulat-bulat? Terlepas dari keanehan ini setidaknya Suri tahu, suara yang menggema itu tidaklah jahat.

Hey kamu kalau masih mendengarkanku, terimakasih untuk hadiahnya. Mungkin lain kali aku akan memperlihatkan Clara dihadapan yang lainnya. Bahwa akupun menerima hadiah spesial dengan cara yang spesial pula. Yang diantarkan oleh seekor laba-laba, bukan seekor burung hantu. Bukankah itu hal yang keren?

.

.

* * *

Hermione duduk di teras dengan memegang secangkir teh _camomile_. Beberapa kali ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan perlahan. Terlihat secarik kertas yang dikirimkan untuknya beberapa menit lalu. tergeletak dihadapannya yang bertuliskan.

_Dear Mrs Weasley._

_Apa kabarmu nak? Kuharap kau sehat. Anakmu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cerdas diusianya yang baru menginjak sebelas tahun. Meski terkadang ia tidak pernah tersenyum, aku tahu ia anak yang baik. Wajahnya hampir mirip denganmu, hanya saja warna matanya seperti biru, biru nyaris keabuan. Rambutnya panjang berwarna coklat gelap. Kuharap kau mau menemuinya. Dan sepertinya cukup sampai disini, ini surat terakhirku. Jaga kesehatanmu._

_Sincerely._

_Madam Gillu Flue Cassakfh._

Kau masih ingat kenangan itu, rasa sakit yang menjalar disetiap inci tubuhmu jika mengingat semua kenangan pertempuranmu dengan teman-temanmu. Mereka hampir mati, kau putus asa. Dan ketika kau tidak sengaja masuk kedalam kabut yang membawamu ke masa lima puluh tahun yang lalu, dimana masa Kau-Tahu-Siapa belum menjadi dia yang lalim. Ketika Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut masih sosok seorang siswa Hogwarts dengan wajah tampan berwibawa yang masih memiliki hati nurani.

_Kau mencintai ku?_

Kau meringis menyebut cinta.

Kau menutupi semuanya dari Ron dan Harry. Jadi kau kembali bermain-main dengan waktu. Hingga kau merasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun insting seorang Ibu merindukannya, merindukan anakmu yang lain.

"Namamu siapa nak?" Hermione bergumam entah pada siapa.

"Madam Gillu tak pernah menuliskan namamu."

Kau merindukannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/n : Maaf karena sedikit berantakan, antara sudut pandang Suri & org ketiga. sudah sedikit terungkap gimana caranya si Mione dan Tom ketemu.. Terimakasih untuk beberapa pembaca dan empat reviewer plus satu pembaca yg aku paksa baca ToMione.. ehe. Kuharap tidak mengecewakan :(

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3 : Never Meant to belong

Warning : OC, Kekurangan disana-sini, Alternative-Reality, alur mundur-maju.

Selamat menikmati.

.

Chapter 3 : Tidak pernah dimaksudkan untuk dimiliki

"Aku akan pulang."

"Jika tempat itu yang kau sebut rumah..." pria itu tidak berbalik "...Pergilah."

Dia tidak berbalik saat aku mengatakan akan pergi. Tapi aku tahu dia sedang tertawa. Aku tahu dia sedang menertawai dirinya sendiri. Akupun begitu. Bukankah ini ironi?

Sekarang musim gugur. Meski disebut hutan terlarang tetap saja memiliki kesan indah. Ketika kau melihat dedaunan dihutan ini berwarna merah kecoklatan jatuh satu persatu, bagai latar belakang perpisahan kami. Angin musim gugur menerpa tubuhku yang hanya dibalut mantel tipis abu-abu. Namun aku tak merasakan dingin. Begitupun dia.

"Aku tahu kau kuat..." berkas-berkas cahaya matahari yang membias diantara pepohonan membuat punggungnya terlihat seperti kesepian "...Aku yakin kau akan tetap hidup―" hatiku terluka. Entah karena apa, "―Meski aku melupakanmu."

"Masa depan tidak akan ada yang berubah," sebenarnya itu sebuah pertanyaan dibandingkan pernyataan.

"Jika ada yang berubah..." dia mulai berbalik menghadapku "...Aku pastikan aku yang sekarang akan tetap disini."

Bukankah ini terlihat aneh. Dia –Yang –Namanya –Tak –Boleh –Disebut berkata hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Aku berbalik. Membelakanginya, pergi menjauh darinya. Pergi menjauh dari hutan terlarang. Samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan memilukan diiringi suara debuman keras. Aku ingat dia berteriak _Confringo._ Namun aku tak berbalik, aku tetap pergi meniggalkannya.

Aku tahu. Seharusnya masa depan tidak boleh berubah. Dan ini yang terbaik, toh aku yakin Harry akan membunuhnya tanpa harus aku mengubah masa ini. Meski aku berulang kali melewati masa dimana aku harus bertempur. Tidak ada yang mesti diubah maupun berubah.

Begitupun dia. Aku rasa.

.

* * *

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Will you be My Parents? © Saitou senichi

* * *

.

Langit dengan cahayanya yang menyilaukan.

Angin bertiup pelan menerbangkan beberapa helaian daun dan ranting kecil yang rapuh. Bukankah ini pemandangan yang romantis? Ya romantis jika kau berbaring dirumput hijau dengan kekasihmu atau keluargamu.

"_Ssshh_― kau mengantuk?" ya aku ditemani oleh Clara.

"Tidak."

Kepalanya kembali terkulai disampingku. Kami berdua―Aku dan Clara berada di hutan terlarang. Aku berbaring direrumputan dengan seekor ular besar―Clara yang melingkariku. Kepalaku sengaja bersandar dibagian samping perut Clara. Setelah hadiah dari suara aneh itu, aku selalu menyempatkan berkunjung ke hutan ini. Tentunya dengan diam-diam. Pernah sekali dua kali aku kedapatan mengendap-endap keluar saat makan siang oleh prefek, setelah itu aku hanya diceramahi beberapa saat. Namun bukan Suri namanya jika langsung menurut.

Aku mengelus sisik dekat mulut Clara "Hey, kau tahu―" Clara hanya mendesis menandakan bahwa ia mendengarkanku "―Aku penasaran dengan suara itu, kau tahu siapa dia?" tanyaku.

Angin bertiup kencang. Gesekan antara dahan ranting menimbulkan suara aneh.

"_Ssshh_―My Lord― _Ssshh_."

Aku memutar bola mataku malas. "Clara.. Hari ini aku ditanyai oleh beberapa senior―" aku ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Beberapa senior dari Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor menggerumuniku "―Mereka bertanya apa aku cukup pantas mengambil pelajaran yang seharusnya diambil pada tahun ke tiga," seharusnya mereka tanyakan pada profesor McGonagall atau pada profesor Septima Vektor, mengapa aku yang baru tahun pertama dibolehkan mengambil mata pelajaran itu.

"Bukankah mereka bodoh? Menanyakan sesuatu yang bahkan mereka tahu alasannya," aku mendengus.

"_Ssshh_― mereka iri―_Ssshh_."

"Iri?" aku tersenyum remeh. Ini adalah kebiasaan baruku, maksudku bercerita apapun yang terjadi di Hogwarts kepada Clara. Kebiasaan baru yang aneh.

Tiba-tiba Clara berdesis tajam dengan kepala mulai berdiri tegak. Ekornya mengitari tubuhku dengan posesif.

"Ada apa Clara?" aku bertanya sembari melemparkan pandanganku kearah pandangannya.

"S..Suri?"

"Albus?" aku menatapnya heran "Clara tak apa dia temanku."

"Ce...Cepat lari dia monster!" dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya kearah Clara dengan wajah terlihat ketakutan. Membuat Clara berderak liar. Aku berbisik padanya "Tak apa Clara, dia tak jahat."

"Albus dia bukan monster―" wajah Albus melunak "―dia Clara."

"Clara?" dia sedikit menurunkan tongkat sihirnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Sedikit menepuk ekor Clara yang melingkariku, dia mulai melepaskan ku dan memberi jalan kearah Albus.

Belum sampai beberapa meter dari Clara. Albus segera menarikku "Bukankah nama itu terlalu berlebihan untuk seekor ular besar―" ia masih dalam pose menyerang "―Meski ular itu seekor betina."

Aku terkekeh pelan sembari melepaskan lengannya "Memang itu namanya, dia tidak berbahaya. Dia hewan peliharaanku. Sudah seperti teman sih."

Sekarang wajah Albus benar-benar tidak elit. Lihat saja matanya yang melotot dan mulutnya yang berbentuk 'O' "Albus. Jangan pernah beritahu siapapun tentang keberadaan Clara," aku memperingatkan.

"O...Oke, sebaiknya kita segera ke kastil." Albus menarik lenganku. Sebelum benar-benar pergi aku melambaikan tangan kearah Clara.

"Sudah ku duga ada yang aneh denganmu."

Aku menoleh kearah Albus "Aneh?"

"Ya pantas saja kau selalu menghilang saat makan siang. Ternyata kau berdua-dua'an dengan errr Clara."

"Oke maaf," Aku tertawa mendengarkan Albus berkata Clara dengan nada aneh "Apa sekarang kelas Herbology?"

"Ya."

Kami berjalan dan sedikit berlari-lari menuju rumah kaca. Jubahku sepertinya sedikit kotor. Setelah membuka pintu rumah kaca, Albus berkata "Maaf profesor, kami sedikit tersesat."

Sebelah alisku naik, sepertinya aku pernah membuat alasan macam itu.

Profesor yang terlihat ramah itu mempersilahkan kami masuk lalu kembali melanjutkan penjelasan tentang tumbuhan berwarna merah darah tersebut. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, wajah profesor Longbottom terlihat ramah mendekati bodoh. Ya walau memang dia ramah.

"Alasan yang bagus," aku berkata dengan nada geli.

"Diamlah," Albus berkata sembari mendorongku kearah kursi yang kosong dengan tumbuhan aneh dihadapannya.

"―Tumbuhan ini dinamai _Plantele ţipa _, dinamai seperti itu karena terkadang ia akan menjerit bila bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang jahat atau sesuatu seperti rasa iri yang mendalam."

Sebelum profesor melanjutkan kalimatnya, beberapa siswa berseru "Whuuuu~" dengan nada dibuat menyeramkan dan tangan mereka terjulur kedepan dengan jari-jemari dibuat bergerak serentak.

"Hei Al, kau kemana saja?" suara familiar itu mengalihkan pandanganku dari orang-orang itu.

"Sedikit tersesat saat mencari Suri,' jawabnya diiringi senyuman.

Wajah Rose menyembul disamping tubuh Albus. Dia tersenyum lalu menyapaku "Hai!"

Aku segera menunduk. Memperhatikan tanaman aneh dengan daun dan batang berwarna merah.

"―Tapi untungnya di Hogwarts tidak memiliki sesuatu yang jahat. Jadi sayang sekali kita tidak bisa mendengarkan jeritan tumbuhan ini," profesor menyentuh tumbuhan itu dengan telunjuknya. Tanaman tersebut tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Tapi profesor, bukankah Slytherin bisa dikatagorikan jahat?" celetuk gadis Gryffindor dengan rambut hitam pendeknya.

Siswa Slytherin segera menatap tajam gadis itu sembari mencibir yang ditengahi oleh profesor "Sudah-sudah―" ia memandang gadis itu lalu berkata "Miss Sloper, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu," profesor memperingatkan.

Aku memperhatikan tumbuhan aneh itu. tumbuhan yang katanya jika disentuh sesuatu yang jahat maka ia akan menjerit. Aku ingin menyentuhnya.

_Coba kau sentuh lalu lihat apa yang terjadi._

Suara itu hadir kembali. Tentu saja aku akan mencobanya sebelum kau menyuruhku. Aku tidak jahat'kan? Saat jari telunjukku sedikit menyentuhnya. Hal yang terlihat adalah tumbuhan itu mengeluarkan cairan merah seperti darah. Lalu terjadi sesuatu yang membuat profesor dan seluruh siswa tak terkecuali aku tersentak hebat.

Terdengar jeritan, tidak bukan jeritan tapi bisa dibilang lolongan sendu menyakitkan hati keluar diantara luka yang tiba-tiba terbuat disisi-sisi cairan merah tersebut. Suaranya mirip _Banshee._

Mataku membulat melihat reaksi ini. Semua siswa termasuk profesor melihat tumbuhanku yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah dan lolongan menyakitkan itu. Albus menyentuh bahuku. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Albus, aku tidak jahat'kan?" aku bertanya sambil memandag wajahnya. Dia tidak menjawab hanya menggeleng pelan.

Profesor mendekati mejaku. Raut keterkejutannya belum hilang "Miss Suri..." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk melihat wajahku "...Ingat tumbuhan ini bila disentuh oleh sesuatu yang jahat akan menjerit―" pandangannya beralih pada tumbuhan yang masih mengeluarkan cairan merah "―Tapi ini melolong―" wajahnya terlihat sedih memperhatikan tumbuhan yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan merah tersebut "―Tenanglah. Kau bukan anak yang jahat," profesor tersenyum kearahku.

Beberapa detik kemudian suara tumbuhan itu menghilang bersamaan dengan darah yang menghilang pula. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia berhenti? Saat aku lebih memperhatikan tumbuhan itu, mataku terbelalak. Tumbuhan itu mati, namun digantikan oleh tunas baru berwarna hijau dengan ujung daun berwarna biru langit.

"Jika didalam buku, tunas ini dinamakan _Never Meant to belong.." _ hah? Apa? "...Tapi aku lebih menyukai nama _Harapan baru. _ Tanaman ini dikatakan mampu membawamu kepada sesuatu yang benar-benar diinginkan atau sebaliknya. kau boleh memilikinya," dia tersenyum lalu mengakhiri kelas.

"Never Meant To Belong? Huh," Albus mendengus "Suri kau bukanlah orang jahat," kalimat Albus diintrupsi oleh Rose "Suri, aku tahu kau anak yang baik," yeah baik.

Semua siswa dikelas ini menghindariku. Terlihat dari cara mereka berjalan dan pandangan mereka. Itu bukanlah suatu yang buruk, akupun tidak menginginkan mereka tuk mendekatiku. Lebih baik aku bergegas menuju asrama untuk beristirahat.

"Suri, kau mau kemana?" Albus bertanya.

Sembari memegang pot dengan tunas baru itu aku berkata "Asrama."

Disepanjang jalan, seluruh siswa menatapku seperti ingin melempar sesuatu kearahku. Ini tidak baik. Siapa juga orang yang tahan akan tatapan tajam dari berbagai arah kepadamu. Oh ayolah aku hanya anak perempuan berusia sebelas tahun!

_Never meant to belong._

Suara itu terdengar dingin, aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku menembus beberapa gerombolan siswa.

_Seperti keberadaanmu saat itu._

Jantungku berpacu cepat. Apakah keberadaanku tak pernah diinginkan? Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu _sok_ tahu segalanya tentangku?

_Seperti keberadaannya saat itu._

Keberadaannya? Siapa? Bisakah kau menjelaskannya? Aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku menggenggam erat-erat pot tersebut.

_Kau adalah Anak –yang –tak –pernah – dimaksudkan –untuk –dimiliki._

Ini tidak benar! Madam Gillu pernah berkata; orangtua pasti menginginkan anaknya. Aku berlari beberapa kali menubruk siswa lain. Ini tidak benar! Suara itu bohong! Aku bukanlah anak yang tidak diinginkan!

Brak

Aku meringis memegangi pinggulku yang sakit. Aku tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara lembut menyentuh pendengaranku.

Saat aku mendongak. "Ya. Ibu," eh? Kenapa aku memanggilnya Ibu? Saat aku memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang terkejut aku tahu bukankah dia wanita yang berada di stasiun dengan Rose?

"Mrs Weasley, Miss Suri.. kalian tidak apa?" profesor McGonagall menghampiri kami.

"Maaf," aku segera mengambil pot tunas tersebut disampingnya.

"Tidak apa profesor," dia menjawab pertanyaan profesor McGonagall, dia membantuku berdiri "Em Suri?"

"Iya?" mataku menatapnya langsung ke bola matanya yang hangat. Entah perasaan apa yang berada dihatiku ini. Tapi saat melihat matanya saja aku merasakan kerinduan dan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba membludak.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Aneh sekali yang kurasakan. Setelah mendengar pertanyaannya aku ingin sekali berkata "Tidak! Tadi aku mendengar suara bahwa aku ini anak yang tidak diinginkan, tadi aku menyentuh tumbuhan yang katanya akan menjerit bila disentuh oleh orang jahat! Tidak, tidak!" tapi aku tidak se-naif itu.

"Iya, maafkan aku."

"Miss Suri, jangan berlarian di lorong jika kau tak ingin terjatuh lagi."

Aku tahu itu suara kepala sekolah. Setelah beberapa kali memberikanku wejangan apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan sekitar lorong. Mereka pergi meninggalkanku yang diam membatu. Bukankah dia Hermione Granger? Ibunya Rose?

Bukankah ia wanita yang cantik?

Bukankah Rose beruntung memiliki Ibu seperti dia?

Aku juga ingin memiliki Ibu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/n : Maaf untuk Chapter kemarin yang berantakan. Wah saya senang sekali memiliki Readers tetap (Ngelap ingus dibaju Tom). Terimakasih untuk Moku-Chan, Nivellia Neil, Shin2054, Astro O'connor dan kak Ookami (yang aku paksa jadi kakak aku meski dia gapernah mau *grin*) tidak lupa untuk Mrs Malfoy & Istrinya Malfoy(?). Ada pertanyaan tentang Hugo. saya buat Hugo terlahir beberapa menit setelah Rose, jadi seperti sodara kembar tapi ngga kembar (?) jadi usianya 11thn sama ky Rose. diwarning aku cantumin AR untuk Hugo dan beberapa pertanyaan lainnya akan dijelaskan chapter berikutnya.

Terimakasih telah membaca dan juga untuk Silent Reader:D

Review?


	4. Chapter 4 : Namanya Suri

Warning : OC, Kekurangan disana-sini, Alternative-Reality, alur mundur- maju, sudut pandang Hermione.

Selamat menikmati.

.

Chapter 4 : Namanya Suri.

Hujan.

Apakah hal yang lumrah bila diakhir musim semi terjadi hujan? Aku merasakan tetesan demi tetesan air hujan mengenai wajahku. Bila ada hal yang kusukai selain sihir dan buku, itu adalah hujan. Air hujan memberikan efek menenangkan. Hujan seperti memiliki aura mistis yang membuatku mengingat sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan maupun sebaliknya. Salah satunya aku ingat benar.

Hari itu, daun mapple berwarna merah kecoklatan berguguran dimusim gugur terakhir. Membuat taman dekat panti itu seperti diselimuti permadani hangat.

Aku tidak menampik rasa bahagia ketika mendengar suara tangisan bayi memenuhi ruangan kecil itu. Ruangan yang aku tempati beberapa waktu lalu, ditahun itu. Namun akupun tidak menolak ketika rasa amarah terbersit dikepalaku ketika mengingat bahwa dia adalah anak dari Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut.

"Nona. anakmu perempuan," seorang suster memperlihatkan sosok bayi yang sudah terbalut kain putih bersih dihadapanku.

Sebelum melihat wajah bayi itu. aku teringat beberapa jeritan kematian, beberapa siswa yang tidak berdosa meregang nyawa didepan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ketika 'dia' menyerang Hogwarts. Ron dan Harry pun hampir mati. Perjalanan waktu yang kutempuh itu tidak menghilangkan kenangan buruk yang telah terjadi. Atau mungkin akan terjadi.

Aku tidak tahu. Seringnya menjelajah waktu membuatku buta akan waktu. Mana yang akan terjadi dan mana yang sudah terjadi.

"Jauhkan dia! Aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya!" aku berteriak dengan memejamkan mata berharap bayi itu segera enyah dihadapanku. Tanganku memukul-mukul udara tanda agar menjauhkan anak itu dari hadapanku.

Yang terdengar hanyalah tangisan bayi tersebut semakin menjauh. Beberapa hari aku menolak untuk menyusui bayi itu. Seperti sebuah wabah yang harus aku hindari. Aku tidak menginginkannya. Tapi orang itu datang, ya madam Gillu datang dengan wajah sendu.

"Nona..." aku membuang muka ketika ia mencoba memperlihatkan wajah bayi yang tengah digendongnya "...Jika kau tidak menginginkannya―" tidak, bukan itu "―tak mengapa. Saya akan membawanya pergi, tapi saya harap Nona mau menyusuinya hanya untuk kali ini."

Ku beranikan diri memandang wajah bayi mungil tertutup kain putih itu. Ketika melihat wajah bayi itu. Perasaan kasih, sayang dan ingin melindungi seperti mengumpul dalam hati. Wujudnya tidak seperti yang kubayangkan selama ini. Dia cantik dengan bibir tipis dan hidung mancung. Rambutnya coklat gelap. Aku mengambilnya dipangkuan madam Gillu. Memberikan salah satu hak-nya yang seharusnya ia dapatkan ketika lahir kebumi saat itu.

Madam Gillu tersenyum lalu berkata "Lihat, dia senang."

Lengan kecilnya menggapai-gapai udara seakan-akan mencari sesuatu. Ketika menyentuh telunjukku, dia memegangnya. Menggenggam jariku dengan kuat dan erat, seakan-akan tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Aku tersenyum. Aku tak tahu warna bola matanya, karena saat itu dia sedang menutup matanya.

_Aku bahagia._

"Seperti yang Nona inginkan, anak ini akan saya asuh sebagaimana anak-anak yang lain di panti asuhan. Nona ingin menamai anak ini?"

"Tidak, kau saja."

Aku tahu saat itu madam Gillu menyebutkan sebuah nama yang indah. Tapi sayang aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Aku hanya memandang wajah bayi itu.

Anakku. Anakku yang lainnya.

Aku meninggalkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa ketika musim gugur, akupun kembali bertemu dengannya dimusim gugur. Tetapi dalam bentuk berbeda. Dalam bentuk yang bercampur, antara diriku dan dirinya.

Setelah mengingat itu perlahan-lahan mataku terbuka. Beberapa tetes air mengenai alisku. Membawakan air hujan itu menuju mataku lalu turun kepipi. Aku tak tahu ini air hujan ataukah air mataku. Aku kembali mengingat kenangan itu. ketika aku melahirkannya. Lalu aku meninggalkannya bersama madam Gillu.

Setelah meninggalkan desa itu. Madam Gillu selalu mengirimkan surat, memberitahu perkembangan bayi itu. Tapi aku tak pernah membalasnya. Surat itu terhenti sudah lama sekali. Hingga kemarin beliau mengirimkanku surat untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia berkata bayi itu sudah besar, dengan wajah cantik, rambut panjang berwarna coklat gelap, dan matanya biru nyaris kelabu. Aku tahu warna mata itu bukan milikku.

Suara burung hantu membuyarkan ingatan masalaluku. Burung itu terbang dengan sebuah surat bertengger manis dalam cengkraman kakinya. Menghampiriku yang masih saja enggan pergi dari sini.

"_Accio_ biskuit," aku memberikannya biskuit, lalu mengambil surat berstempel salah satu Departemen di pemerintahan. Aku berjalan menuju teras lalu mengeringkan diri memakai sihir dan akhirnya membaca surat itu.

"Di Hogwarts?"

.

* * *

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Will you be My Parents? © Saitou senichi

* * *

.

Hogwarts.

Lorong menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

"―Kau banyak berubah setelah pertemuan terakhir kita. Mrs Weasley," profesor McGonagall tidak berubah. Masih tetap hangat dan sedikit kikuk. Namun aku menyayanginya dan menganggapnya seperti Ibuku sendiri.

"Profesor, lebih baik Anda memanggilku seperti dulu," aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ah―" aku yakin tadi dimatanya terlihat kilatan geli "―Tapi aku tak bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan Miss. Karena itu termasuk kedalam penggelapan status asli," beberapa detik kemudian aku tertawa dan profesor hanya tersenyum. Ku kira profesor tidak berubah. Ternyata ada yang berubah dalam menikmati hidupnya―Humor.

"Maksudku. Mungkin Mrs Granger lebih baik," bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai nama Weasley. Hanya saja aku ingin dipanggil seperti itu oleh profesor.

"Mrs Granger, saya senang sekali anda berkunjung ke Hogwarts."

Sambil berjalan pelan kami berbincang-bincang "Aku hanya rindu."

Sebelah alis profesor terangkat "Begitukah?"

Raut wajahku mulai serius. Sebelum melontarkan kalimat, terdengar suara riuh dan langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menghampiri kami. Aku melihat anak perempuan itu. Jubahnya yang panjang berkibar. Rok yang dikenakannya panjang selutut dengan kaus kaki abu-abu menempel pada kakinya. Seperti gaya berseragamku pada tahun pertama. Wajah yang tertunduk dengan kedua lengan mencengkram pot tanaman.

Apa itu Never Meant to Belong?

Brak

Anak itu menabrakku. Aku tidak terjatuh, hanya mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi dia jatuh terduduk dengan pot yang menggelinding ke sampingku. Sontak aku berlutut dihadapannya lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" aku bertanya padanya yang masih menunduk.

Dia mendongak "Ya. Ibu," aku tertegun mendengarnya. Dia memanggilku Ibu. Matanya biru? Bukan tapi kelabu. Pandangannya menyiratkan beberapa emosi. Aku tak tahu, tapi aku dapat melihatnya.

"Mrs Weasley, Miss Suri.. kalian tidak apa?" terdengar suara profesor mengkhawatirkan kami. Aku masih menatap anak perempuan itu dia berkata "Maaf," sebagian di dalam hatiku, menginginkan aku tuk berkata "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Nak."

Tapi aku menepisnya.

"Tidak apa profesor," aku menjawab pertanyaan profesor McGonagall, lalu membantu anak perempuan itu berdiri ketika sudah mengambil pot tersebut "Em Suri?" dasinya berwarna hijau. Ternyata dia Slytherin.

"Iya?" matanya menatap lurus kearahku.

Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Berbagai emosi berkecambuk yang terlihat di dalam mata anak ini. Seperti perasaan senang, rindu, sedih dan..

Terluka.

"Kau tidak apa?"

"Iya, maafkan aku."

Aneh sekali untuk seukuran murid Slytherin meminta maaf. Sepanjang yang aku tahu bukankah murid Slytherin selalu bersikap angkuh? Dan memandang rendah siapapun.

"Miss Suri, jangan berlarian di lorong jika kau tak ingin terjatuh lagi." Profesor McGonagall memberikan beberapa wejangan untuknya. Dia hanya memperhatikan tanpa menyela, dan juga tanpa memutar kedua bola matanya. Apa topi seleksi sudah harus pensiun? Sepertinya ia salah menentukan asrama untuk anak ini. Setelah selesai memberikan wejangan profesor menepuk bahuku lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

Aku yakin dia masih berdiri dilorong itu.

"Namanya Suri?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Suri. Dia adalah siswa cerdas namun sedikit pendiam," jelasnya.

Setelah sampai ke tempat yang kami tuju. Profesor McGonagall membisikan kata kuncinya lalu patung itu memberi jalan. Jika memasuki ruangan ini aku kembali teringat akan profesor Dumbledore. Aku harap ia bahagia dialam sana.

"Silahkan duduk," profesor mempersilahkanku duduk dihadapannya "Teh?" aku menerima tawarannya.

Cangkir berisikan teh itu terbang kearahku "Jadi. Ada apa Mrs Granger?"

Setelah meletakan cangkir tersebut, aku mulai berbicara "Kemarin saya mendapatkan surat dari Kementrian Pertahanan Sihir―" raut wajah profesor mulai mengeras "―Beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka memeriksa keadaan Hogwarts."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di Hutan terlarang," lidahku kelu mengucapkan hutan itu. profesor menghela napas pelan "Mereka sebenarnya mengirimkan tugas untuk Ron. Hanya saja Ron berada di Yunani bersama Harry, jadi saya kemari untuk memeriksa."

"Meski pangeran kegelapan sudah mati―" ya mati aku menekankan hal itu dalam hati "―Sesuatu yang jahat masih berkeliaran," wajah profesor begitu sendu. Garis-garis diwajahnya menampakan usianya yang tidak lagi muda.

Beberapa menit kami terdiam. Seolah merasa tak nyaman profesor McGonagall mulai berkata "Nah, kalau begitu kau bisa mengajar di kelas Telaah Muggle."

"?!"

"Bukankah ini penyamaran yang bagus? Kau akan segera mengajar esok."

"Akupun berharap begitu profesor."

Setelah pertemuan dengan profesor aku mengabari Ron lewat Errol. Awalnya Ron tdak setuju, tapi bukankah aku Hermione Granger? Si wanita-tahu-segala yang keras kepala? Tentu saja berargumen dengan Ron mudah bagiku meski harus memakan waktu berjam-jam. Dan tidak lupa bagaimana _nervous_nya aku ketika duduk dideretan meja profesor-profesor lain diiringi suara riuh seluruh siswa Hogwarts. Tanggapan pertama munculnya diriku adalah.

"Mione?"

"Ya? Neville," aku tak menoleh padanya dikarenakan tatapanku mengarah pada anakku ―Rose dan Hugo yang tengah melambaikan tangan kearahku.

"Kau tidak bilang akan menjadi pengajar di Hogwarts?"

"Ini mendadak, Neville."

Setidaknya teman seangkatanku dulu, telah menjadi pengajar disini. Dan tidak lupa Hagrid pun ada diujung meja sebelah kanan yang tengah tersenyum lebar padaku. Profesor McGonagall berdiri lalu mendentingkan piala kosong menggunakan sendok sebagai bel. Lalu berkata.

"Attention!" namun semua siswa masih berceloteh kesana kemari. Dan kurasa profesor mengucapkan mantra _Sonorus _secara nonverbal hingga kejadian ini terus berulang semenjak tahun pertama aku bersekolah disini.

"ATTENTION!" suara profesor menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan aula besar. Sontak semua siswa memandang kearah profesor. Tidak lupa kudengar beberapa gerutu dari salah satu siswa masing-masing meja asrama.

"Akan kami perkenalkan pengajar baru di kelas Telaah Muggle, berikan sambutan untuk―" aku berdiri "―profesor Hermione Granger."

Suara tepuk tangan menggema di aula besar ini. Aku tersenyum. Memandang satu persatu meja asrama dengan berbeda warna seragam. Mataku melihat Rose dan Hugo yang paling bersemangat menepuk tangan diantara teman-temannya. Ketika pandanganku berakhir dimeja Slytherin aku melihat Albus. Ya anak kedua dari pasangan Harry dan Ginny, dia duduk disebelah anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan itu hanya diam memandangku. Sorot matanya tajam mengarah padaku. Aku ingat namanya.

Namanya Suri.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/n : Aduh sy kurang PD mempublish ini, banyak kekurangannya. ini dari sudut pandang Mione. Dan lebih pendek dari kemaren (ditimpuk buku telpon), Kuharap readers tidak bingung membacanya dan tidak kecewa. Hehe maaf. Kritik tulisan diterima,

Terimakasih telah membaca.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5 : Langit

Warning : Alternative-Reality, Kekurangan disana-sini, OC, alur mundur-maju.

Selamat menikmati

.

Chapter 5 : Langit.

Jika aku langit dan dia bumi. Mungkin anak itu sebagai hujan. Hujan yang menghubungkan kami.

Beberapa hari setelah meninggalkan bayi itu, aku tak mau makan maupun berbicara pada siapapun. Hati kecil dan insting keibuanku menyuruhku untuk kembali pada waktu itu. berlari ke panti itu. berkata pada madam Gillu bahwa aku akan merawatnya apapun yang terjadi. Namun pada kenyataannya, aku terlalu benci Ayahnya.

Aku tertawa.

Tentu saja aku menertawakan diriku sendiri. Dari awal aku selalu menanamkan kebencian pada Kau –Tahu –Siapa. Tapi beberapa waktu lalu kemudian aku menyayanginya, menjalin suatu hubungan dengannya. Aku tahu ini salah. Dan aku membenci diriku sendiri.

"_Tapi kau menikmatinya."_

Kata-katanya mengiang jelas di kepalaku. Kalimat yang ia ucapkan seminggu sebelum aku kembali pulang. Pulang ke tahun yang seharusnya. Bertemu kembali dengan Harry. Bertemu kembali dengan Ron. Menjalani kehidupan yang seharusnya. Berteman, tertawa, tidak memikirkan sesuatu hal yang berat, bebas. Lalu menikah...

Ya menikah. Aku ingat saat itu, ketika kami menikah. Ron dengan gugup memandang wajahku yang tertutup tudung.

"―Dalam sakit," aku memperhatikan Ron yang tengah mengucap ikrar pernikahan. Suaranya bergetar dengan wajah pucat.

Aku mencintai Ron.

"_Mau mengikuti aku?"_

Hatiku sesak. Disaat seperti ini mengapa aku ingat akan percakapanku dengannya. Kejadian berminggu-minggu setelah kematian Myrtle ditahun itu. Kejadian berhari-hari setelah duelku dengannya pada saat itu. Aku ingat ekspresi wajahnya. Aku ingat nadanya saat berbicara padaku.

"―Dalam duka."

Aku ingat ketika 'Dia' tertawa. Bukan tawa angkuh Lord Voldemort, tapi tawa lepas dari Tom Marvolo Riddle. Dia berkata sesuatu seperti.

"_Kau cukup berada disisiku," _lalu dia menyematkan cincin hitam itu di jari manis kiriku. Aku tak menolak. Aku hanya terdiam.

"―Silahkan cium pasangan anda Mr Ronald," lamunanku buyar seketika setelah mendengar suara itu. Aku tak berani menatap Ron. Mataku panas.

"Mione," dia memanggilku, aku beranikan diri untuk menatapnya. Menatap matanya. Terlihat rasa yang tulus untukku. Oh Ron maafkan aku. maafkan diriku. Bahkan ketika aku memandangmu, wajah yang ku ingat hanyalah wajah orang lain. Wajah 'Dia' yang tertawa saat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mione."

Akupun begitu. Akan tetapi setengah hatiku tertinggal bersamanya. Bersama Dia –Yang –Tak –Boleh –Disebut –Namanya. Di masanya.

Ah... Tom...

Seharusnya saat itu kau bunuh aku.

.

* * *

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Will you be My Parents? © Saitou senichi

* * *

.

"Up!"

"Up!"

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Oh ayolah sapu! Cepat berdiri! Bahkan Albus dan Scorpius sudah merajalela di langit. Dan aku masih berada di tanah sembari meneriakan kata "UP!" dengan berbagai nada.

"Miss Suri. Ucapkan dengan benar lalu rasakan sensasinya," madam Rolanda Hooch berkata apa? Sensasi? Sensasi membakar sapu terbang ini? Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku akan menikmatinya.

"UP! UP! UP!" aku berkata secara beruntun. Namun si sapu hanya naik setengah lalu terjatuh lagi. Oh tidak! Lain kali aku akan menghapal sebuah kutukan untuk sapu ini. Bahkan sepertinya madam Hooch sudah lelah memperhatikanku dan pergi ke salah satu siswi Hufflepuff di ujung sana.

"Suri! Sampai kapan kau disana?" terdengar suara Albus diatas sana. Aku mendengus, aku tak suka dikalahkan. Aku tak suka jika ada yang lebih baik dariku. Albus mendarat disebelahku. Aku tahu dia tersenyum padaku. Entah senyum mengolok-olok atau senyum apa. Aku tak peduli.

"Suri―" aku mendongak padanya "―Ucapkan dengan benar―" dia mengikuti nada bicara madam Hooch "―Lalu rasakan sensasinya," dia berjalan memutariku, lalu tersenyum geli.

"Berhentilah berputar-putar! Kau menghancurkan kosentrasiku," aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku padanya.

Albus tertawa pelan "Baiklah. Apapun permintaanmu," Sebelum menjauh aku berkata.

"Itu perintah. Bukan permintaan," ucapku ketus yang dijawab hanya dengan kekehan pelan olehnya.

Kosentrasi! Kosentrasi! Aku yakinkan ini, mataku menatap sapu itu dengan jengkel. Lalu berkata "UP!"

Aku tersenyum puas "Akhirnya," gumamku sembari menggenggam erat sapu terbang itu. Aku segera menaikinya tanpa aba-aba dari madam Hooch. Awalnya aku merasakan sensasi aneh ketika kakiku tidak menapak tanah. Aku senang sekaligus takut. Baiklah, baiklah sapu ayo tunjukan pada Albus kita bisa mengalahkanya.

Sapu itu dengan perlahan mulai membumbung. Madam Hooch yang melihatku hanya berkata "Jangan jauh-jauh," yang aku jawab hanya dengan senyum. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada langit. Awan putih yang berarak pelan diatas langit. Begitu indah. Hangat. Cantik.

Jika Ibu adalah langit. Aku ingin menggapainya. Tanganku terangkat di udara seolah-olah ingin menggapai langit dan awan. Tidak memperdulikan sapu terbang yang sedikit oleng.

Jika Ibu seperti langit aku akan belajar terbang. Meski aku benci ketinggian.

Semilir angin menerpa wajahku. Membelai surai coklat panjangku. Jika angin itu seperti belaian tangan Ibu, aku ingin menjadi burung. Unggas? Huh, untuk apa aku menjadi unggas bila mempunyai sapu terbang? Aku terkekeh pelan. Dengan mantap aku mencoba membumbungkan sapu terbang dengan perlahan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit.

_Meski sakit, kamu bisa menjalani hidup._

Suara itu hadir lagi. Terdengar datar namun aku tahu suara itu sedih. Aku tak menggubrisnya, hanya tetap mencoba fokus melihat langit dan melayang dengan perlahan.

_Karena selama hidup... aku akan selalu disisimu._

Aku tidak mau. Aku mau Ibu saja. Aku sedikit menolak perkataan suara itu. Suara itu sekarang sudah mulai menggunakan kalimat yang sedikit panjang. Apakah suara itu sudah menjadi sedikit cerewet?

_Kenapa kalian ingin sekali meninggalkanku?_

Apa maksudmu?

Mataku membulat. Tiba-tiba langit yang ingin kugapai mulai menjauh. Tidak! Bukan langit yang menjauh. Aku yang terjatuh. Bagai gerakan slow motion angin berasal dari bawah begitu menusuk punggungku. Pandanganku kabur saat melihat tanganku yang masih terulur diudara.

Ibu.

Suara itu terdengar diiringi rasa sakit merambat dari punggung hingga kedalam sum-sum tulangku.

Dari kejauhan Albus dan madam Hooch memanggil namaku. Yang kurasakan sekarang adalah punggungku sakit. Bukan hanya punggungku dan seluruh tubuhku. Akan tetapi hatiku pun sakit. Aku terjatuh saat ingin menggapai langit. Saat berandai-andai bahwa Ibu adalah langit.

Aku menangis.

"Suri! Jangan bergerak―" aku tahu itu suara Albus, ia mengangkat kepalaku. Aku malu dia melihatku menangis. Tapi air mata ini tidak mau berhenti. "―Di bagian mana yang sakit?" ia bertanya sembari mengelus tanganku. Hatiku. Hatiku yang sakit Albus. Alih-alih menjawab aku malah menangis dan terisak pelan yang membuat Albus semakin panik.

Terdengar langkah cepat dari sana "Miss Suri!" suara madam Hooch menampakan nada khawatir. Memangnya aku jatuh dari ketinggian berapa meter? Hingga raut wajah mereka begitu mengkhawatirkanku. Ia memeriksa keadaanku lalu menyuruh Albus mengantarkanku menuju madam Pomfrey.

Langkah cepat menggema di koridor yang lenggang.

Ketika pintu terbuka. Kami di sambut oleh seorang perawat "Oh! Nak, apa yang terjadi?"

"Suri terjatuh saat pelajaran terbang."

"Baringkan disini."

Ketika punggungku menyentuh ranjang. Sakit itu kembali menyeruak. Melihat wajahku yang sedikit meringis perawat itu merapalkan mantra dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya padaku. Meski sakit namun beberapa detik kemudian tubuhku sedikit membaik.

Perawat itu memberikanku sebotol ramuan berwarna coklat. Aku mengerenyit jijik, oh itu terlihat seperti lumpur. Ia menyuruhku untuk meminumnya. Sesudah mengintruksikan beberapa hal pada Albus, perawat itu pergi.

Albus memandangku "Kau tahu―" aku menutup rahangku rapat-rapat "―Kau membuatku khawatir dengan tangisanmu―" aku membuang muka. aku malu! Kenapa dia berbicara padaku tentang kejadian beberapa menit tadi? "―Tapi kau tidak sampai gegar otak," Albus menghembuskan napas pelan.

Aku menoleh kearahnya lalu memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mendengar debuman tubuhmu sendiri?" dia memandangku dengan raut tak percaya.

"Memang bagaimana bunyinya?" aku tahu pertanyaan ini konyol.

Kedua alis Albus terangkat. Namun sebelum Albus menjawab, sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. Pandangan kami tertuju kearah pintu.

"Albus?"

"Aunt Mione?"

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah sekarang kelas ramuan?" Hermione Granger mendekati kami. Matanya membulat ketika melihat aku yang terbaring "Suri?" dia ingat namaku "―Kenapa?" aku senang.

"Temanku terjatuh saat terbang," jelasnya.

"Terbang memang sesuatu yang berbahaya," ia duduk di tepi ranjangku "Albus kau harus ke kelas."

"Tapi―"

"Kalau kau disinipun hanya akan menggangguku," ucapku sedikit ketus. Raut wajah wanita itu sedikit terkejut. Albus hanya mengedikan bahu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. As you wish. Aunt Mione, aku ke kelas dahulu," Albus meminta izin lalu pergi meninggalkan kami yang terdiam. Dia menatapku lalu berkata.

"Kau akan sembuh," aku tahu itu. Akan tetapi perkataannya menambah keyakinanku. Dengan pelan aku berbisik.

"Profesor. Maukah kau menemaniku disini?"

Dia tersenyum "Baiklah. Lagipula kelas Telaah Muggle sudah beres," dia duduk di kursi samping ranjangku.

"Terbang itu menyebalkan..." entah apa yang merasukiku, tapi aku baru saja bercerita pada profesor Hermione! Itu bukanlah kebiasaanku! Tidak bercerita hal apapun kepada siapapun kecuali pada Clara.

"Ya..." dia berbalik menghadapku "...Kau tahu? Aku pernah tersangkut pohon saat pelajaran itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Maka dari itu aku tak pernah memegang sapu terbang lagi. Lebih baik berpijak di tanah dan berjalan."

Setelah itu percakapan kami berubah menjadi seru. Bercerita tentang pertama kali ia bersekolah di Hogwarts. Merapalkan mantra, mendapat teman. Bahkan bercerita tentang beberapa buku yang pernah sama-sama kami baca. Aku menyukai hal ini. Aku rasa kami melewatkan beberapa jam hanya untuk mengobrol. Ketika ia membuka jam saku miliknya, profesor bangkit dari kursi.

"Suri. Maaf aku harus pergi," jangan "―Minum ramuan penyembuh yang diberikan padamu, lalu lekaslah sembuh," ia menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku. Lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Suara langkah kaki menggema di ruang ini. Ruang kosong ini. Aku memandang punggung profesor Hermione yang menjauh. Dia memakai baju berwarna biru muda. Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela menerpa tubuh profesor.

Begitu bercahaya. Hangat. Indah dan Cantik.

Seperti langit.

"Ibu..." aku memanggil sedikit mencicit.

Ibu tidak menoleh. Dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Mataku sedikit kabur.

"Ibu..." tanganku terjulur mencoba menggapainya. Ku turunkan kakiku dari atas ranjang. Mencoba berdiri lalu berjalan tertatih menuju pintu itu.

"Ibu... Ibu.." aku memanggilnya dengan mempercepat langkah kakiku yang sakit akibat terjatuh dari sapu terbang.

Blam.

Pintu tertutup. Menghilangkan bayangan punggung itu "Ibu!" aku tersentak ketika meneriakan kata Ibu. Aku tersadar dia bukanlah Ibuku. Dia bukanlah Ibuku. Dia Ibu Rose Weasley. Aku tersandung kaki ranjang lalu terjatuh.

Aku masih terduduk dilantai. Memadangi lantai marmer yang dingin. Tanganku mengepal erat.

Pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menggapai Ibu atau langit. Bahkan profesor Hermione. Pada akhirnya aku akan terjatuh lalu menangis. Apa benar kata suara itu? Apa begitu tidak diinginkannya diriku. Kenapa aku dilahirkan? Seharusnya mereka membunuhku saja.

_Menangis._

Aku tahu aku menangis tanpa terisak. Jangan menghiburku. Tapi air mata ini terus menerus mengalir. Hey! Kau tahu mantra penghilang sakit dan air mata?

Madam Gillu selalu berkata; kedua orangtua kalian sangat menyayangi kalian. Bahagia akan kehadiran kalian kedalam hidup mereka.

Tapi...

Nyatanya kedua orangtuaku sampaikan adalah perasaan tanpa bentuk nyata.

Ibu.. Apakah kau menginginkanku?

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/n : Maaf saya selalu mengecewakan Readers yang menginginkan ceritanya lebih panjang :(. Tapi beneran deh punggung saya sudah sakit. Oh iya, untuk chapter ini terispirasi dari kata2 Orihime Inoue (Jika Ibumu langit & kau bumi aku ingin menjadi Hujan) lalu untuk Alur dan plot, chap berikutnya sudah mulai maju (Sy harap)Terimakasih yang masih setia menunggu fict ini (Nangis terharu) saya harap Readers mengomentari akan dimana kesalahan letak tanda baca dan lain-lain. Soalnya saya ingin memperbaikinya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Review?


	6. Chapter 6 : Kau pergi aku tetap disini

"Dimana?"

Terdengar isakan tangis pilu menggema di ruang berisi deretan ranjang berwarna putih dan bebauan obat. Cahaya matahari yang mulai tertutupi awan membuat ruang tersebut gelap secara perlahan. Keadaan sedikit mencekam dengan hawa dingin menguar tiba-tiba.

"Nyatanya..."

Disana ditengah jalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan. Dekat deretan ranjang yang menghadap jendela. Terlihat seorang anak perempuan duduk bersimpuh sembari menundukan pandangan. Bahunya gemetar. Kedua tangannya yang menyentuh lantai marmer mengepal erat. Isakan tertahan terdengar dibibir tipisnya.

"Yang mereka sampaikan hanyalah perasaan tanpa bentuk nyata."

Ketika wajah manisnya mendongak. Memperlihatkan raut wajahnya. Matanya berkilat merah mengeluarkan beberapa emosi kesedihan, luka, serta amarah. Bersamaan dengan itu tiba-tiba satu persatu ranjang dari belakang hingga samping anak perempuan itu terbakar api merah membara. Kaca jendela retak dan pecah seperti terkena bom. Pecahan kaca yang hampir mengenai anak perempuan itu melayang di udara.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar teriakan keras menggaung dari mulut kecilnya. Selanjutnya tubuh kecilnya bertubrukan dengan lantai marmer dingin. Meninggalkan ranjang yang masih terbakar dan kaca jendela yang pecah.

_Harapan yang tinggi hanya membuatmu kecewa.. Membuat hatimu terluka..._

Terdengar suara samar-samar. Meskipun diambang batas kesadaran, anak perempuan itu mampu mendengar suara itu. mulut kecilnya bergerak dengan perlahan bersamaan dengan kelopak matanya yang tertutup perlahan.

"Aku harus kemana?..."

_Tetaplah disini._

Beberapa detik setelah suara asing itu terdengar, suara debuman menggema di Hospital wing.

Akibat suara debuman dan beberapa kegelisahan burung hantu. Profesor Sinistra dan profesor Flitwick yang secara kebetulan berada di lorong dekat ruangan itu mulai berlari menuju sumber ledakan dan raungan tersebut.

"Pintunya tidak bisa terbuka!"

"Minggir profesor Sinistra! _Bombarda_!"

Seketika pintu terbuka oleh angin yang membentur keras pintu kayu tersebut.

"!"

"Merlin!"

Kedua mata profesor terbelalak dengan pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Ranjang terbakar, kaca jendela pecah, serpihannya berserakan dimana-mana. Lalu seorang anak perempuan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri ditengah itu semua. Salah satu dari profesor mengeluarkan asap keperakan berbentuk hewan― _Expectro Patronum,_ untuk menyampaikan kekacauan yang terjadi kepada kepala sekolah.

Hewan berkaki empat tersebut berlari menerubus dinding dan beberapa kumpulan siswa yang tengah berlari mencari kelasnya. Lalu melewati Hermione yang tengah melamun di sisi lorong menghadap hutan.

_Ada apa?_ Hermione membatin, pandangannya tetap menuju asap keperakan tersebut yang hilang menembus dinding lagi.

.

* * *

Harry Potter © JK. Rowling

Will you be My Parents? © Saitou senichi

* * *

.

Warning : AR, OC, dan kesalahan yang lainnya, sudut pandang bisa berubah-ubah.

Chapter 6 : Kau pergi aku tetap disini.

.

Ketika mataku terbuka. Yang terlihat adalah dedaunan berwarna coklat kekuningan jatuh perlahan di hadapan kakiku. Dimana ini? Seperti di hutan terlarang. Tapi bukankah seharusnya sekarang belum masuk musim gugur. Dan kenapa aku disini? Bukankah tadi aku berada di Hospital wing? Kenapa bisa.

"Aku akan pergi."

Terdengar suara dari arah sana. Sepertinya aku mengenali suara itu. dengan mengendap-endap berharap tidak mengeluarkan suara aku mengintip di celah pohon besar ini.

Disana terlihat seorang lelaki dan perempuan. Si lelaki itu memunggungi perempuan itu. entah kenapa keadaan di hutan terlarang menjadi indah. Mereka melihat apa? Apa yang mereka bicarakan. Si lelaki berbalik menghadap perempuan itu. Siapa dia?

Tiba-tiba perempuan itu memunggungi lelaki tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan dia. Aku tahu sekarang mungkin aku tidak waras, atau mataku yang salah! Ternyata perempuan itu profesor Hermione! Tapi kenapa dia terlihat masih muda? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajah mereka berdua terlihat sedih?

Aku menyentuh dadaku lebih tepatnya menyentuh letak jantungku. Kenapa aku sedih? Kenapa keberadaan kami sedih seperti ini?

Asap berwarna hitam menelusup diantara kami bertiga. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

_Aku Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Siapa? Tom? Akhirnya suara aneh itu memperkenalkan diri. Kenapa tidak dari awal saja kau memperkenalkan diri? Sungguh membuatku jengah.

_Aku Ay―_

"―ri?"

Beberapa kali mataku mengerjap. Disana terlihat Albus bersama madam Pomfrey dan profesor McGonagall yang mengerubungiku. Aku berusaha bangkit dengan menumpu pada siku lengan yang dibantu madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Suri," profesor McGonagall berucap dengan penuh kelembutan "kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"tanyanya.

"Iya," aku terkejut mendengar suaraku. Sungguh seperti cicitan tikus yang sekarat. Albus menyodorkan segelas air yang langsung ku terima.

"Syukurlah," beliau menghembuskan napas lega "jika ada sesuatu yang aneh, tidak perlu sungkan untuk bertanya padaku."

Profesor McGonagall kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Aku menatap Albus, mencoba membaca apa yang terjadi. Aku mengangguk pelan. Rasanya leherku pegal sekali.

"Mr Potter. Tolong jaga Miss Suri," profesor McGonagall menepuk bahu Albus "Miss Suri semoga lekas sembuh," lalu profesor bersama madam Pomfrey meninggalkan kami dengan raut wajah serius. Aku menoleh pada Albus yang masih terdiam memperhatikanku.

"Kenapa?" lebih baik aku bertanya daripada terus menerus ditatap seperti itu.

Bola mata _emerald_nya meneduhkan hatiku. Entah kenapa hawa panas merambat pipiku "Ada apa?!" aku sedikit membentak mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" dia balik bertanya. Dia ini bodoh atau apa sih?! Aku bertanya malah balik bertanya!

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa Clara menyusup kesini?" Ada apa dengan Clara? Kenapa dia bisa berfikiran seperti itu?

"Itu tak mungkin! Dia selalu berada di hutan. Tak mungkin kemari, coba katakan apa yang terjadi?" aku meminta penjelasan pada Albus yang tak kunjung bicara. Sungguh membuatku kesal!

Albus menghela napas "Aku tak tahu rincinya, tapi ketika aku masuk setelah mendengar debuman keras menggema di lorong," dia duduk ditepi ranjangku lalu memilin helaian rambut panjangku "Keadaan ruang ini begitu berantakan, pecahan kaca berserakan. Beberapa ranjang hangus..." mataku membulat, kalau Clara memang kesini dia tak mungkin membakar ranjang. Demi rambut profesor Troll! Clara itu bukan naga! "...madam Pomfrey berkata kau tergeletak diantara itu semua. Sungguh―" sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya Albus menarik dengan keras helaian rambut yang dipilinnya dengan kesal "― Membuatku khawatir, huh!"

"Sakit!" aku menepis keras tangan Albus.

"Itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan!" Albus menggeram sembari mencoba mencari celah dari tepisan tanganku, bermaksud mengambil beberapa helaian rambutku. Apa-apaan ini?! Memangnya rambutku mainan? Huh.

"Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan?!" aku sedikit menjerit masih dengan kegiatanku menepis serbuan tangan Albus yang mencoba meraih rambutku.

"Aku tak tahu!"demi Merlin! Setelah habis-habisan menuduhku sekarang dia tidak tahu apa yang dituduhkannya padaku?! Bagus! Aku mendengus ketika kegiatan saling tepis menepis berhenti.

"Begitu jeniusnya Mr Potter," aku mendelik padanya.

"Potter yang mana?" dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang yang aku tempati "Ada beberapa Potter disini. Salah satunya kakakku," matanya terpejam, telapak tangannya menyusup dibelakang kepalanya.

"Sana menyingkir!" aku mendorong tubuh Albus dengan jengkel. Tapi tidak sesentipun tubuhnya beranjak. Kedua orangtuanya memberi makan Albus apa sih? Berat sekali, lenganku masih sakit. Dan akhirnya aku menyerah lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhku disampingnya.

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Mr Potter," aku menoleh kearahnya, mata Albus memandang langit-langit ruangan, "Itu seperti menyebut aku dan kakakku secara bersamaan. Aku menyayangi Ayahku, tapi aku tak suka bila banyak orang mengkaitkan maupun membadingkan kemampuanku dengan Ayah maupun kakak," kemudian dia menoleh padaku, mata kami bertemu "Kita kan teman, tidak perlu memanggil dengan sebutan keluarga."

Kalau kami saling berbicara satu sama lain, pasti akan melebar kemana-mana. Maksudku, lihat saja. Pembicaraan kami berawal dari tuduhannya tanpa bukti. Lalu berujung pada nama keluarga Potter. Aku tertawa, sungguh kami ini teman yang aneh.

Albus merengut "Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku serius."

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur. Lihat saja namaku, hanya Suri. Tanpa nama keluarga."

Beberapa menit kemudian kami terdiam. Entah aku tak punya topik untuk diperbincangkan lagi. Apa Albus tertidur? Aku akui keadaan seperti ini membuatku nyaman. Albus seperti Vincent. Baiklah, aku menatap langit-langit lalu berfikir. Aku sudah berapa kali bolos? Tiga atau dua? Apa sekarang ada kelas Tranfigurasi? Kenapa bukan profesor Hermione saja yang menngajar Tranfigurasi? Aku pusing, kepalaku pening. Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu benar-benar seperti kabut saja. Yang aku ingat hanyalah mimpi aneh itu. didalam hutan terlarang.

Kenapa profesor Hermione disana? Dengan seorang lelaki? Apakah dalam mimpi, seorang penyihir mampu menembus waktu? Sehabis ini aku harus mencari tahu. Tiba-tiba suara dehaman merangsek masuk kedalam pendengaranku. Sontak aku terduduk meski akhirnya aku meringis merasakan nyeri di punggungku.

"Scorpius?" kenapa dia kesini?

Dia berjalan mendekatiku, pandangannya terarah pada Albus yang masih saja tertidur nyaman. Huh! Lihat dia sungguh seperti mayat daripada dikatakan sedang tertidur. Apa jadinya ternyata yang datang bukalah Scorpius, melainkan salah satu profesor. Aku baru tahun pertama untuk menerima detensi. Ingin sekali aku mendepak kepalanya.

"Maaf baru menjenguk," ia duduk di kursi sebelah ranjangku. Mataku membulat, menjenguk diriku bukanlah suatu keharusan kenapa harus meminta maaf? Bukankah dia Malfoy?

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Tidak apa, bukankah kita teman?" teman? Hatiku hangat mendengarnya "Jadi..."

"Jadi?"

"Apa yang dilakukan 'Bus' disini?" apa? Scorpius menyebutnya Bus? Aku memperhatikan Albus lalu tersenyum mengejek.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Albus bergerak dan terduduk disampingku. Lihat si mayat bangkit dari kubur. Aku memutar bola mataku. Seharusnya aku tahu mantra yang membuatnya terbangun. Albus memandang Scorpius "Apa maumu reptil?" hah? Reptil? Aku rasa mereka lebih dekat dari yang kukira.

"Suri, aku rasa kau harus mencari tempat parkir untuk 'Bus' satu ini," mata Scorpius menatapku sembari telunjuknya menunjuk kepada Albus "karena aku rasa 'Bus' ini salah tempat."

"Oh tidak," baiklah ini terlihat lucu, Albus memasang wajah terkejut seperti seorang wanita melihat tikus, "seekor reptil takut kepada Bus?" nadanya meremehkan "Tentu saja."

Sepertinya ini tak akan berakhir kalau tidak dilerai "Su―KRUYUUKKK" eh? Aku tahu wajahku berwarna merah sekarang. Kenapa anggota tubuhku berkhianat padaku?! "Kenapa kalian melihatku?!" aku berteriak pada mereka berdua yang menatapku dengan pandangan geli.

Selanjutnya ruangan kosong ini menjadi lebih berisik oleh gelegar tawa dua pria Slytherin ini.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?!"

"Ahahahaha."

"Berhenti tertawa Albus!"

"Haha."

"Oh! Bahkan sekarang kau bersekongkol dengan Albus!"

"Ahahahaha."

"Ini tidak lucu! Haruskah aku merubah kalian menjadi musang?!"

Perasaan ini sesuatu yang baru untukku. Maksudku selain dengan Vincent aku tak pernah merasakan ini. Namun tetap saja kekosongan hatiku masih menganga luas.

"Haruskah memanggil peri dapur?"

"Ide yang bagus Bus."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Reptil."

"Setidaknya hewan Reptil terdengar keren."

Aku mendengus. Oke pertengkaran dimulai lagi "Aku lapar," aku beranjak dari ranjang. Berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua meski dengan sedikit pincang, "mau ikut tidak?" aku tahu mungkin memiliki teman satu lagi tidaklah buruk.

Mereka berjalan menghampiriku. Albus menawarkan diri untuk menuntunku, tapi segera ku tolak. Memangnya aku ini tua renta yang harus dituntun? Kami bertiga berjalan menyusuri lorong. Menuju aula besar.

.

* * *

.

Hermione tengah duduk di undakan mengarah ke pondok Hagrid. Memperhatikan pemandangan yang tersaji. Matanya menerawang jauh. Helaian rambutnya yang sekarang tidak terlalu mengembang tertiup angin.

"_Sedang apa?"_

Hermione tersenyum, matanya tertutup. Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun dia mendengar suara itu. Hatinya terluka, ia hanya ingin menjalani hidup sewajarnya. Bukan hidup dengan bayang-bayang bersalah kepada Harry, kepada Ron, terlebih kepada anaknya yang lain.

"Menurutmu?"

Hermione memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan itu. mungkin akan terlihat seperti orang gila. Menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya diajukan padanya beberapa waktu silam. Dan terlontar dari seseorang yang sudah lama mati. Pertanyaan yang begitu melekat pada otaknya.

"_Lari dari kenyataan."_

"Mungkin."

Dia tersenyum miris. Mungkin jika manusia awam mendengar atau mengetahui kisah rahasianya, dia akan dicap sebagai Ibu kejam. Tapi sungguh ini bukan maunya. Awalnya memang ia membenci anak itu. Berharap anak itu enyah saja. Tapi sungguh, entah dari kapan ia sudah menyayangi bayi tersebut. Bahkan mungkin sebelum ia mengetahui bahwa ia mengandung benih dari dia, Hermione sudah menyayanginya, berharap kehadirannya. Entahlah. Tapi Hermione percaya dimanapun anak itu berada, anak itu akan selamat tanpa memikirkan bahwa Ayahnya adalah penyihir paling dibenci di daratan Eropa.

Ekor mata Hermione menangkap sosok anak perempuan yang tertatih menuju hutan.

"Suri?"

Ia putuskan untuk mengikuti Suri dalam jarak yang cukup aman. _Bukankah sekarang masih jam_ _makan siang? Kenapa dia kesini_ Hermione membatin.

Beberapa kali Suri menengok kebelakang. Berharap tidak akan ada yang mengikutinya menuju tempat Clara. Namun Hermione sudah ahli dalam mengendap-endap, _Bersyukurlah dengan kemampuanku yang terasah semenjak perang _Hermione bernapas lega.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan berseliweran dalam benaknya. Mau apa Suri masuk lebih dalam? Apalagi melhat keadaannya yang tidak dibilang sehat. Lagipula meskipun Suri dalam kondisi prima pun akan tetap berbahaya memasuki lebih dalam hutan terlarang. Tiba-tiba Hermione mendengar desissan ular. Ia bersiaga dengan tongkat sihirnya. Mata Hermione membulat.

"Merlin!" Hermione berbisik pelan ketika melihat ular raksasa tersebut menghampiri Suri.

Berharap menyelamatkan Suri, yang dipandangannya terlihat terancam. Ketika bersiap untuk melempar kutukan, matanya kembali terbelalak _Kenapa ular tersebut tidak menyerang Suri? Kenapa Suri malah mendekat?! _Hermione membatin, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

_Jadi? Inikah yang dimaksud sesuatu oleh departemen itu ini? berasal dari ular tersebut?_ Hermione membatin berkali-kali mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi.

Suri mengelus samping mulut ular raksasa itu. Jantung Hermione semakin tak karuan. Tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu yang membuat hati Hermione mencelos.

"Parseltongue!" ia berbisik. Tangannya yang gemetar mencoba menutupi bibirnya yang tengah terbuka. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Degup jantungnya seakan terhenti. Hermione tahu, hanya keturunan Salazar Slytherin dan hanya Harry lah yang mampu menguasai parseltongue. Berarti.

_Suri... Anakku yang lain..._

Setelah mengatasi keterjutannya Hermione melihat Suri berbaring disebelah ular tersebut. Lalu samar-samar terdengar Suri melantunkan nada.

"_Aku bahagia ketika anda tersenyum melalui hutan hangat._

_Jauh dari hari-hari cerah._

_Menunggu dengan sabar kedatangan musim salju._

_Ketika awan putih turun kebumi.. Mengetahui akan melewati rasa sakit hari ini._

_Meskipun luka kemarin tetap. Aku dapat terus hidup sebanyak hatiku percaya._

_Aku tidak bisa dilahirkan kembali meskipun aku bisa berubah. Tetaplah disini disisiku."_

Air mata Hermione merembes keluar. Turun menuju pipinya yang memerah. Dia tahu syair itu. Hermione tahu setiap kalimat yang dinyanyikan Suri. Karena dia pernah membacanya. Ia pernah membacanya melalui fikiran seseorang untuknya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan nonverbal oleh dia.

Oleh Tom...

"_**Jika ada yang berubah..."**_

Hermione mulai mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Tom.

"_**...Aku pastikan aku yang sekarang akan tetap disini."**_

Apa maksud perkataanya waktu itu.

_**Kau pergi. Aku tetap disini Hermione...**_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n : Hore~ akhirnya publish dan lihat sy berhasil membuat lebih dari 1000 words. Semoga tidak terlalu buruk. Ada yang berkata mione jahat, tidak Mione tidak jahat. Hanya saja dia tidak menerima kenyataan, ia menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Kalian pasti menerka wah ini si Tom OOC bgt. Pernah denger kalimat ini ngga? **"Seorang lelaki** **akan berubah tabiatnya ketika memiliki anak dan istri yang ia cintai."** Aciecie jadi sy menulis sifat Tom seperti kalimat itu.

Apakah tulisan sy sudah ada kemajuan? Harap kritik dan saran. Terimakasih untuk Readers yang login maupun nggak maupun Silent readers.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Review?


	7. Chapter 7 : Mum was here Dad was here

"Suri."

Yang di panggil hanya menoleh. Matanya menatap dengan pandangan kosong. Suri berdiri dekat jendela tertutup yang berembun. Diluar sana sedang hujan, namun hujan itu tidak menghalangi semua siswa untuk pulang bertemu keluarga mereka.

"Tidak pulang?"

Suri mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang tengah berlari-lari menembus hujan. Adapula yang memakai sihir untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari air hujan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam secarik surat dengan perkamen terbuka, tulisannya tidak terlalu terbaca karena tintanya sedikit kabur karena terkena air.

Suri menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Albus hanya terdiam. Tangannya terkepal erat. Disatu sisi ia merasa harus menemani Suri, namun janji dengan Ayahnya ketika liburan adalah sesuatu yang ia tunggu. Scorpius pun tidak bisa di andalkan. Ia pun sudah berjanji pada Ayahnya ketika liburan.

"Nanti..." Suri berkata tanpa menoleh. "Bawakan aku oleh-oleh."

Albus tersenyum. "Baiklah. Nanti akan ku bawakan kau sesuatu yang bagus."

"Ya. Sekarang cepat pergi, kereta akan berangkat."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa Suri," Albus berjalan meninggalkan Suri yang masih menatap keluar jendela. Menyusul kakaknya, Rose dan Hugo yang menunggu dibawah.

Ketika di lorong sudah tidak terdengar langkah kaki siswa. Surat yang dipegangnya diremas hingga membentuk bola. Sebelum beranjak pergi, ia tinggalkan buntalan kertas itu di bawah jendela.

Namun disana. Di belakang pilar besar koridor terlihat sesosok wanita yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Dengan wajah sendu ia mendekat dan mengambil surat itu. Ketika ia membuka gumpalan kertas itu, segera ia membacanya.

_Dear Suri._

_Suri. Maafkan madam, liburan kali ini sepertinya kita tidak bisa berkumpul. Panti tercinta kita, untuk sementara waktu ditutup. Madam Gillu dan paman Guilt tidak bisa menentukan sampai kapan. Masa-masa sekarang sangatlah sulit. Ku harap kau tidak kesepian. Semoga liburanmu di Hogwarts menyenangkan. Maaf baru bisa mengirimkanmu surat._

_Love._

_Madam Gillu._

Suara langkah kakinya teredam oleh rintikan hujan diluar sana. Lorong terasa semakin sepi setelah siswa beranjak pergi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa saja yang berjalan. Suri berjalan dengan agak cepat. Ketika ia melewati dua siswi Hufflepuff, tak sengaja terdengar percakapan mereka.

"Eh. Liburan ini keluargamu mau kemana?"

"Keluarga berencana pergi ke Italia. Ayahku memiliki peternakan disana. Kau?"

"Ughh. Ibuku bilang tidak usah kemana-mana, dirumah saja. Kami semua berkumpul dirumah."

Langkah kakinya terhenti sebentar. Ketika suara mereka mulai menjauh, Suri masih berdiri di lorong sepi itu.

_Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian ini._

Kesepian yang selalu menyertainya. Di panti pun, meski ada madam Gillu dan yang lainnya disana. Meskipun ada Vincent, hatinya ini tetap saja kosong. Sepi.

_Tak apa. Aku masih bisa mengirimkan Vincent surat. Lalu lebih banyak waktu bertemu dengan_ _Clara_. Suri meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Disaat semuanya sedang duduk bersama dengan keluarga mereka. Suri meyakinkan dirinya bahwa akan menyenangkan bila tetap tinggal di Hogwarts.

_**Mengetahui akan melewati rasa sakit hari ini.**_

Suri tersenyum. Mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu dihutan. Suara asing itu― Tom berbicara seperti itu. dan Suri menyanyikannya.

_**Meskipun luka kemarin tetap. Aku dapat terus hidup sebanyak hatiku percaya.**_

Ia berkata seperti itu seakan menceritakan kisahnya, menceritakan kisah sendunya. Penuh pengharapan. Penuh penantian. Suri merasa suara itu pun sama dengannya, merasa kesepian. Dia sempat bingung memanggil Tom dengan apa. Suri menaksir usia Tom― suara itu lebih dewasa, akhirnya Suri memanggil Tom dengan sebutan Ayah. Suri tidak mendengar penolakan ketika menyebut suara itu Ayah. Jadi ia tidak ragu memanggil suara asing itu dengan sebutan Ayah.

_**...Tetaplah disini disisiku.**_

_Iya. Ayah._

.

* * *

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Will you be My Parents? © Saitou senichi

* * *

.

Warning! AR, OC dan berbagai kekurangan disana-sini, sudut pandang bisa berubah.

Chapter 7 : Mum was here, Dad was Here.

.

Pagi ini di aula besar hanya ada beberapa siswa. Empat siswa Ravenclaw, tiga orang Gryffindor, dan seorang dari Slytherin. Tidak ada siswa maupun siswi Hufflepuff. Mereka duduk di meja asrama masing-masing. Dan dia disana. Duduk sendirian dengan pandangan menuju makanan yang tersaji dihadapan. Ia beberapa kali menghela napas. Tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dengan pandangan masih tertunduk. Dia terhenti ketika berhadapan denganku. Ketika wajahnya mendongak. Matanya terlihat bengkak. Apakah dia menangis semalaman.

"Profesor?" suaranya lemah, apakah tadi dia tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Sudah makan?" aku bertanya sembari tersenyum. Dan dia menjawab dengan anggukan pelan, aku tahu ia sedang berbohong. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Ketika ia pamit hendak pergi. Aku memanggilnya, "Suri." Ketika menyebut namanya, ada sesuatu yang aneh didadaku. Sama seperti ketika pertama kali melihat Rose maupun Hugo lahir.

"Ya? Profesor."

"Mau jalan-jalan?" matanya yang bengkak menatapku dengan sinar terkejut. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan," semenjak kapan aku menjadi egois seperti ini? Ah. Mungkin dari dulu.

"Ya. Profesor."

Aku berjalan dengannya dalam diam. Entah kemana kakiku melangkah. Yang pasti aku bisa berjalan bersama dengannya. Cukup menguras tenaga meminta persetujuan Ron dan anak-anak ketika aku beralasan masih memeriksa sesuatu di Hogwarts. Dan beberapa tugas siswa-siswi, aku berjanji akan pulang tiga hari kemudian. Aku ingin bersama dengan dia.

"Duduk disini Suri," aku menepuk pelan tanah disampingku. "Kotor sedikit. Tak apa, kan?"

Dia segera duduk. "Baik."

Aku tahu. Mungkin semenjak kejadian itu, aku jadi menyukai tempat ini. Ya. Undakan tangga menuju pondok Hagrid. Hagrid mungkin ke Godric Hollow sekarang. Terlihat dari pondoknya yang kosong.

Aku menoleh padanya, "bagaimana kehidupanmu?" aku tahu ini pertanyaan aneh untuk seorang siswi yang terlontar dari mulut profesor telaah muggle.

"Hah?" aku tahu. Ya aku tahu tatapan itu, mirip sekali denganku ketika aku menemukan orang bodoh yang menanyakan sesuatu hal yang absurd. Kau mirip denganku, benar kata madam Gillu. Oh Nak.

Aku terkekeh. "Aku tahu ini hal aneh. Tapi bisakah kau bercerita tentang dirimu?" aku menghela napas pelan. "Kita tidak berbicara lagi semenjak kau sembuh dari cedera itu. Aku― kau sepertinya membutuhkan teman bercerita."

"Sepertinya, bukan saya yang butuh teman bicara. Lebih tepatnya Anda profesor," dia tersenyum manis. "Sifat mengelak Anda mirip dengan temanku." Aku senang Albus berteman dengannya.

Aku terdiam memperhatikannya tanpa menghilangkan senyumanku. Matanya menuju wajahku. Seperti meneliti setiap lekuk wajahku. Setiap jengkalnya. Tatapannya menyiratkan keingintahuan. "Profesor..."

"Ya? Suri."

"Wajah profesor cantik... Ibuku pun sepertinya tak kalah cantik dengan Anda..."

Ingin sekali aku memeluknya. Ingin sekali aku menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Anak yang aku tinggalkan. Anak yang tidak pernah aku harapkan. Anak yang bahkan pertumbuhannya tidak didampingi olehku. Aku teringat ketika ulang tahun Rose beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku membelikannya sebuah buku dan pakaian. Nak, ketika ulang tahunmu yang kesebelas, madam Gillu menghadiahkanmu apa?

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku menuju pondok Hagrid. Berharap Suri tidak melihat air mataku. "Begitukah?" setelah menghapus air mataku, aku segera menoleh kembali kearahnya. "Coba ceritakan," pertanyaan yang bodoh.

Suri tersenyum. Matanya melihat hutan terlarang, "Aku kira..." suaranya kecil namun aku dapat mendengarnya. "Ibuku orangnya cantik, cerdas, tangguh, hangat, sedikit memerintah. Ketika aku terkena masalah ia selalu mengelus kepalaku dan berkata 'semuanya baik-baik saja'. Aku ingat ketika ulang tahun keenam. Ibuku tidak bisa memberikanku hadiah, tapi tak apa. Aku tak butuh hadiah..."

Aku tahu ia berbohong. Merlin...

"...Ayahku..."

Tom.

"Ayahku... seorang yang hebat. Dia selalu melindungi kami. Menyayangi kami. Dengan caranya... ia meyakinkan bahwa keadaan kami baik-baik saja. Anda tahu? Ayah memberikanku hewan peliharaan yang tak biasa― profesor?"

Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Tak peduli dengan kebohongan yang ia ciptakan untuk membuatku terkagum-kagum akan penggambarannya. Penggambaran kedua orangtua khayalannya. Kenyataannya bahwa: aku sudah kejam membiarkannya sendirian di dunia ini.

"Panggil aku ibu..."

Tubuhnya menegang. "I...Ibu?"

"Iya. Kita bermain Anak dan Ibu. Hari ini... hanya kita..."

Dia membalas pelukanku. "Iya, bu."

.

* * *

.

Aku tahu bohong itu tidak di perbolehkan. Tapi... entah kenapa, kalimat ini begitu mudahnya meluncur di bibirku.

"Ayahku..." ayahku sekarang adalah bisikan aneh― Tom. "Seorang yang hebat. Dia selalu melindungi kami. Menyayangi kami. Dengan caranya... ia meyakinkan bahwa keadaan kami baik-baik saja. Anda tahu? Ayah memberikanku hewan peliharaan yang tak biasa― profesor?"

Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Kehangatan mulai membanjiri hati dan tubuhku. Profesor Hermione memelukku dengan erat.

"Panggil aku ibu..."

Tubuhku menegang. Apa? Ibu Rose menginginkanku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ibu? "I...Ibu?" ibu... ibu... ibu... berkali-kali aku menyebutnya dalam hati.

"Iya. Kita bermain Anak dan Ibu. Hari ini... hanya kita..."

Meski hanya permainan aku tidak peduli. Meski ia ibu Rose aku tidak peduli. Hari ini profesor Hermione menjadi ibuku, "Iya, bu."

Aku harap memiliki Time Turner lalu menghentikan waktu. Atau memperpanjang hari ini. Ibu bercerita tentang pesta tahun kelimanya disini. Ibu menceritakan tentang Viktor krum dari Drumstrang. Akupun bercerita tentang Vincent. Kami berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ketika berada dekat pohon― yang dimana aku tak tahu tempat kami berada. Ibu― profesor Hermione duduk dibelakangku sambil mengikat rambut panjangku.

"Ibu..."

"Ya. Suri?"

"Aku ingin tidur di samping Ibu."

Ibu hanya tersenyum lalu mulai berbaring disampingku. Aku memejamkan mata. Aneh, jika memejamkan mata. Aku mendengar sesuatu. Seperti bisik-bisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin. Lalu mencium bebauan. Harum rumput basah disamping kami. Ketika aku berbalik lalu memeluk profesor. Tercium harum yang menenangkan. Apakah harum badan ibuku seperti profesor?

"Ibu..." mati-matian aku menahan isak tangisku. "Aku rindu sekali."

Profesor Hermione baik sekali. Membiarkan aku memanggilnya ibu dan memeluknya seperti ini. Bohong jika aku tidak bahagia. Aku menunggu terus sosok ibu.

_Suri..._

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Ayah? Boleh, kan? Aku memanggilmu Ayah? Tom.

_Dad was here..._

Aku semakin menenggelamkan wajahku di pelukan profesor yang hari ini berperan sebagai ibuku. Aku terisak. Tom mengijinkan aku memanggilnya Ayah. Andaikan suara itu berwujud. Tak apa jika hari esok datang, tak apa jika esok permainan ini berakhir. Jika Ibu tidak lagi berperan menjadi Ibu... aku masih punya Ayah.

Hangat. Apa ini yang mengenai dahiku? Profesor juga menangis?

Kenapa Ibu menangis? Kenapa kami menangis seperti ini?

"Nak... Ibu menyayangimu. Mum sangat menyayangimu..."

Tangisku pecah. Tak pernah aku merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Lalu aku rasa... kami tertidur.

.

_Dia berpikir..._

Siapa?

_Ibumu..._

Ibu?

_Iya, Ibumu... dia pernah berpikir, jika dia langit dan aku bumi... maka kau adalah hujan._

Hujan? Kenapa tidak salju?

_Karena kau menyegarkan kami. Karena meskipun kamu anak yang tidak pernah diharapkan untuk dimiliki, meskipun kamu pernah ditinggalkan. kamu tetaplah anak kami... Anak yang kami sayangi._

Jadi. Bukan hanya aku dan profesor yang bermain Anak dan Ibu?

_..._

Hari ini aku senang. Andai Clara ikut bergabung. Kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga aneh. Dengan seorang Ayah tak terlihat, Ibu seorang profesor telaah muggle. Dan hewan peliharaan kita adalah seekor ular raksasa mirip Basilisk. Semua siswa pasti tercengang.

_..._

Ayah.

_Suri.. bangun, lalu lihatlah sekelilingmu..._

Apa?

.

Ketika mataku terbuka yang pertama kali terlihat adalah punggung profesor dengan pendar-pendar cahaya hijau kekuningan berada disekitar kami. Sudah malam ya? Aku terbangun dan profesor menoleh. Sembari tersenyum ia berkata.

"Sudah malam. Ayo ke kastil," profesor membantuku bangun.

Apa permainannya sudah selesai? "Iya."

"Kalau di dunia muggle. Cahaya ini disebut kunang-kunang," aku perhatikan wajah profesor yang melembut ketika secercah cahaya itu masuk kedalam telapak tangan profesor.

"Kunang-kunang?" aku mencoba menyentuh cahaya itu, namun cahaya yang disebut kunang-kunang selalu menghindar. "Ibu― profesor. Aku ingin menujukan sesuatu."

"Hm?"

"Pernah mendengar nyanyian Siren?"

"Bukankah mereka tidak bisa bernyanyi diatas air."

Aku menggeleng pelan, aku tidak tahu bahkan akupun belum mendengar nyanyian Siren. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba informasi ini memenuhi kepalaku lalu membicarakannya pada profesor. "Siren ini spesial. Ayo," aku menarik pergelangan profesor.

Kami menembus kunang-kunang. Malam ini bulan purnama. Ketika sampai di pinggir danau. Hal menakjubkan terjadi. Kunang-kunang itu mengikuti kami. Lalu menuju tengah danau. Air danau yang memantulkan cahaya bulan sedikit beriak. Dengan perlahan sesosok wajah wanita dewasa keluar dari air menuju kami, menuju batu terdekat dengan disinari kunang-kunang.

"Hitam?"

Profesor berbisik dengan kagum. Tidak aneh juga, Siren itu sangat memukau dengan ekor berwarna hitam. Ditambah dengan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan disisinya.

"Akhirnya, kau kemari."

Suara Siren tersebut begitu lembut dengan penuh kesopanan. Aku memandangi profesor yang mengerenyit tanpa bertanya pada makhluk itu.

"Seorang lelaki menitipkan pesan kepadamu."

Siapa?

"Siapa?"

Siren itu tersenyum lalu menunjuk profesor. "Tahukah kamu. Kunang-kunang adalah salah satu perwujudan pesan yang belum tersampaikan dari orang yang sudah mati?"

Aku memutar bola mataku, oh ayolah bukankah itu hanyalah dongeng tak berdasar? Aku lupa, bahwa dongeng sebenarnya tak perlu memiliki dasar. Ketika aku menatap profesor. Wajahnya menegang. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara harpa. Indah dan lembut.

_Mungkin lebih baik jika kita dapat membuang segalanya..._

_Namun apa yang terpenting, kenyataannya tidak bisa begitu..._

_Aku berharap wajahmu yang tersenyum, mampu bersamaku hingga di hari itu..._

_Ketika aku yang sekarang tidur dalam keabadian..._

_Mengapa aku, kamu dan sosok anak yang tidak diharapkan itu bersedih?_

_Bukankah aku dan sosok anak itu adalah makhluk yang terlupakan..._

_Nyatanya.. meski telah ku bisikan cerita-cerita indah._

_Meski telah ku abaikan ambisiku._

_Aku tetap tidak bisa sentuh hatimu._

.

Malam itu. ketika Siren hitam bernyanyi, wajah profesor tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ketika aku menoleh kesampingnya. Dengan beberapa kunang-kunang yang melayang... terlihat sosok yang awalnya transparan kini berbentuk. Sesosok lelaki dengan rambut coklat. Tengah menatap kami. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Dad was here... Mum was here..."_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/n : chapter ini terlihat dipaksakan ya. Maafkan saya. Apakah ini songfic? Soalnya disini hanya diselipkan lirik lagu Ayumi Hamasaki yang Dearest dengan beberapa perubahan kata. Saya tahu mungkin nanti ada yang menghujat saya di sosial media. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi... tolong salah satu dari Readers menjelaskan saya tentang songfic.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Review?


	8. Chapter 8 : Ingatan dan Masa depan

_Kita hidup dibesarkan oleh luka. Sebanyak apapun kau menyangkal, yang berharga tetaplah berharga. Yang tersayang tetaplah tersayang. Dan disinilah kau, dengan segala asal muasal yang tidak diketahui._

.

_Dad was here... Mum was here... and then. We'll Together.. Always._

Ketika Tom membisikan kata-kata itu, seluruh pandanganku jadi gelap. Semuanya gelap. Aku takut.. Profesor Hermione? Dimanakah anda? Aku disini..

Aku mendongak, terlihat secercah cahaya. Nampak berkedap-kedip seperti kunang-kunang. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya tersebut menyebar. Menyebar seperti cahaya matahari, menerangi ruang gelap ini. Seketika, ruang gelap ini menjadi sebuah padang rumput dengan sebuah pohon _dogwood_ dengan daun berwarna cokelat keemasan. Ketika aku menunduk; kenapa kakiku menjadi kecil dan tidak memakai sepatu? Kenapa aku mengenakan dres biru yang aku sukai? Bukankah pakaian ini hanya aku pakai ketika aku berusia enam tahun?

Aku berlari menuju sungai kecil dekat sana. Memandangi pantulan wajahku. Wajahku tidak berubah, tapi kenapa aku kembali pada usia enam tahun?

"_Suri.._"

Ketika aku menoleh. Sosok yang aku percayai Tom, sedang berdiri dekat pohon itu. Ia tersenyum. Ia mengenakan sweter coklat dengan celana panjang hitam. Berdiri bagai seorang yang menunggu.

"_Welcome Home..._"

Ini serasa nyata. Telapak kakiku yang telanjang benar-benar merasakan lembutnya rumput menggelitik. Aku tidak mengenal lebih jauh akan Tom. Yang aku tahu, dari awal aku bersekolah di Hogwarts, suaranya selalu berdengung di kepalaku. Tapi kenapa? Aku merindukannya seperti aku merindukan profesor Hermione? Perasaan ini, perasaan rindu yang membuncah. Dan entah kenapa kakiku melangkah mendekati Tom.

Aku masih menunduk ketika aku berada di hadapannya... Aku... aku melihat dengan jelas daun coklat keemasan berguguran dengan ketinggian ini.

"_Welcome Home... Suri_."

Tom... mengangkat tubuhku... Membuat tubuhku berada di ketinggian yang mampu dengan jelas melihat ranting pohon itu. Melihat dengan jelas raut wajahnya yang selama ini tidak ku ketahui. Aku senang melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum. Aku memeluk kepalanya.

"Daddy?"

"_Daddy? Dad, kira kau akan berkata 'Ayah'_" kemudian ia tertawa.

"Ayah? Apa kau Ayahku?"

"_Ya Suri, ini Ayah_."

Aku menangis. Membasahi rambutnya yang sama denganku. Cokelat gelap. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak. Masalalu kedua orang tuaku. Aku Ingin...

"_Harta karun pertama Ayah selain kekuatan dan keabadian adalah kalian. Ayah datang dan masih berada disini hanya untuk mencintai kalian sebanyak ini. Dia dan kamu memiliki hati yang terlihat kuat namun sebenarnya lemah. Dan kau Suri, sama dengan Ayah yang tumbuh dengan kesepian. Penuh dengan kebencian_.

_Tapi ada satu hal yang Ayah pun tidak mengerti. Saat Ibumu― kalian tersenyum... hanya itu saja yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat Ayah bahagia_." Ia menurunkan aku, "_dan Ayah tahu. Itu semua dihargai. Pada hari-hari Ayah meninggalkan sebagian besar jiwa dan hati Ayah di danau, di dalam Hutan, dan di dalam dirimu. Lalu semua berakhir. Ayah masih disini, memperhatikan kau, Ibumu..._" Lalu memelukku. " _Ayah tidak mengerti... hanya diberi kesempatan memiliki kalian pun, sudah membuat luka yang selama ini di hati Ayah... menghilang.."_

Mendengar hal itu. Aku, ingin bersama Ayah.

"_Akan Ayah ceritakan pertemuan pertama Ayah dengan Ibumu_."

.

* * *

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Will you be My Parents? © Saitou senichi

* * *

.

Perhatian! AU, OC, OOC? Kekurangan disana-sini, RUSH PLOT? Sudut pandang bisa berubah.

Chapter 8 : Ingatan, kenangan, dan masa depan.

.

"_Beberapa tahun yang lampau..._

_Kisah ini sebenarnya sudah lama sekali, tapi Ayah masih mampu mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Ketika itu kau tahu Suri? Ayah adalah seorang prefek asrama Slytherin yang banyak dipuja oleh siswi maupun siswa. Tengah berjalan― kau bisa menyebutnya patroli. Ia datang, emm bisa dibilang teronggok? _" Aku merengut, masa Ibu dibilang teronggok. "_Haha.._ _Ibumu tergeletak disalah satu lorong gelap dengan pakaian dan rambut yang berantakan."_

Kemudian padang rumput itu menjadi gelap lagi. Tapi aku tidak takut, karena Ayah menggendongku. Lenganku masih menggantung di leher Ayah. Hal itu terjadi lagi, maksudku ruang gelap ini kemudian bercahaya lalu membentuk sebuah lorong. Aku tahu tempat ini, ini lorong Hogwarts. Lorong menuju Aula besar. Ya walau ada beberapa dekorasi yang tidak pernah aku lihat.

Mataku melihat sosok Ibu yang tengah tengkurap dengan berbagai macam luka. Kenapa Ibu terluka? Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Terdengar suara sepatu seseorang yang mendekat. Orang itu melewati― menembus kami. Aku ingat punggung itu, itu sama seperti yang berada di dalam mimpiku waktu itu. Jadi itu Ayah. Wajah Ayah menyeramkan, maksudku entah kenapa ia berbeda dengan orang yang menggendongku sekarang.

"Nona?" lelaki itu berkata sesuatu, tapi ia hanya memandang dengan pandangan remeh. Aku menatap wajah Ayah yang tengah memperhatikan kejadian di depan kami. Ayah tersenyum.

"Hngg?"

Ibu bangun? Dia Ibuku bangun dengan perlahan. Rambutnya yang sedikit mengembang disingkap. Wajahnya terlihat. Mataku membulat, profesor? Profesor Hermione? Jadi..

"_Iya Suri. Hermione adalah Ibumu..."_

Ibuku? Lantas, kenapa..

Ketika aku menatap kejadian itu. aku sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan raut wajah Ibu. Ia melihat Ayah seperti melihat seseorang yang jahat? Dan menjauh.

"_Pertemuan pertama kami tidak menyenangkan. Ayah begitu penasaran dengan Ibumu, ia melihat Ayah seperti melihat sesuatu yang mampu menyakiti matanya_." Walau Ayah berkata seperti itu, aku yakin mendengar nada yang lembut tersimpan disana.

Lalu lorong menjadi kabur dan tergantikan oleh ruang kelas. Seorang profesor yang tidak aku ketahui namanya, tengah mengajar. Apakah ini kelas Tranfigurasi? "_Ibumu selalu duduk disana_," Ayah menunjuk bangku terdepan. Di posisi kami sekarang, aku hanya mampu melihat punggungnya. "_Dan Ayah disini_," di depan kami terlihat sosok seorang lelaki memakai jubah Slytherin. Wajahnya tenang namun aku dapat melihat sinar kebencian dimatanya.

"_Ayah pernah menyakiti Ibumu. Ayah pernah melemparkan salah satu kutukan tak termaafkan padanya_."

Hal itu terjadi lagi. Namun diiringi teriakan seorang lelaki. "CRUCIO." Tanganku gemetar melihat tubuh Ibuku mengejang-ngejang. Meski aku tidak tahu kutukan itu, tapi melihat reaksi tubuh Ibu. Sepertinya itu menyakitkan. Kenapa Ayah melakukan itu?

"_Ayah ini penuh dengan dosa. Berniat membunuh Ibumu, karena sihir Ibumu yang belum pernah Ayah ketahui dijaman itu_." Ayah mengeratkan gendongannya, "_maafkan Ayah_."

"_Ibumu pantas membenci Ayah. Tapi dia masih saja menyelamatkan Ayah saat itu_," tiba-tiba aku dan Ayah berada di dalam Hutan terlarang. Disana terlihat sosok lelaki tengah terduduk memegang bahu, kakinya terluka. Aku mendengar gemuruh, seperti suara hentakan kaki segrombolan binatang. Itu Centaur?

"Mobilicorpus!" sekejap kemudian lelaki itu hilang. Aku tahu Ibu yang merapalkan mantra itu.

"_Memerlukan beberapa bulan membuat Ayah jatuh hati, maupun Ibumu menatap Ayah bukan dengan tatapan ingin membunuh_." Kami ditembus oleh beberapa orang yang berpakaian heboh. maksudku― hey! Pakaian ini bukankah dijaman lampau? Maksudku. Bahkan dijaman dimana Madam Gillu masih muda, ini terlalu... terlalu kuno.

"Mau berdansa?"

"Ti― hei! Kenapa aku didorong!"

"Sudahlah Mione, sana berdansalah dengan Riddle."

"_Bukankah Ibumu wanita tercantik yang pernah ada?_" alunan musik waltz terdengar. Membuat semua pasangan di aula berdansa. Berputar-putar. Ayah dengan wajah dinginnya dan Ibu dengan raut ragu-ragunya. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"_Setelah hari itu. Semua berjalan dengan indah. Kau tahu Suri, terkadang kita manusia selalu mendramatisir segala sesuatu menyangkut seseorang yang kita cintai_."

Daun berguguran di hadapan wajahku. Disana terlihat dua sosok yang tengah berbaring di rumput. Ibu dan Ayah terlihat damai disana.

"Tom."

"Ya?"

Wajah Ibu terlihat memendam sesuatu. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menyentuh sebelah pipi Ayah yang tengah berbaring. Ketika ia menoleh kepada Ibu, wajah Ibu hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa," sosok lelaki terduduk, lalu merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya. "Ini," ia mengeluarkan cincin polos berwarna hitam. "Untukmu."

Kedua mata Ibu melebar. Berkaca-kaca namun tak dapat berkata-kata. Lelaki itu― Ayah menarik lengan kanan Ibu. Sembari menyematkan cincin hitam itu, ia berkata. "Aku, Tom Marvolo Riddle dengan sadar menyerahkan segala jiwa dan raganya untuk wanita ini..." Ibu menangis, "dengan tubuhku, aku akan melindungimu.." Tiba-tiba raut wajah Ibu terlihat miris. "Dengan hartaku, aku akan menafkahimu.. dengan hatiku, aku akan tetap menyayangi, mencintaimu―"

"_Saat_ _itu. Tidak tahu kenapa Ayah mengucap janji seperti itu_." aku menatap Ayah yang sedang menggendongku, lalu menatap kedua sosok yang tengah terduduk di tanah itu.

"― didalam suka maupun duka."

Ayah tahu? Itu sangat tidak romantis, maksudku lihatlah. Ayah menikah dengan Ibu di hutan dengan pakaian.. biasa? Ibu entahlah apa yang ada dibenakmu melihat perlakuan Ayah.

"..."

"_Ayah tidak pernah memusingkan kenapa raut wajah Ibumu selalu begitu ketika kita bersama. Dan seharusnya aku mengetahuinya_." Apa maksud Ayah?

"Kau tidak perlu berkata 'aku bersedia' hanya cukup berada disampingku, disisiku."

Ayah mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan waktu itu. Keadaan sekitar mulai berubah lagi. Keadaan yang sama seperti didalam mimpiku saat itu. Dilatar belakangi dedaunan yang berguguran dan angin yang berhembus melewati kami. Disana terlihat dua orang― Ayah dan Ibuku. Posisi kami berada dihadapan Ayah yang berada disana dan Ibu dibelakangnya.

"Aku akan pulang."

"_Ayah tidak tahu... kenapa Ibumu tidak menganggap Ayah sebagai rumah_," aku memperhatikan raut wajah Ayah yang menggendongku dan yang berada disana. Mereka terluka. "_Rumah untuk pulang._"

"Jika tempat itu yang kau sebut rumah..." hanya luka yang terpampang di kedua mata Ayah, "...Pergilah."

Kenapa begitu? Kenapa Ayah tertawa?

"Aku tahu kau kuat. Aku yakin kau akan tetap hidup―" kini wajah Ibu yang terlihat sendu. "― Meski aku melupakanmu."

"Masa depan tidak akan ada yang berubah," Ibu berkata dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Jika ada yang berubah..." Ayah berbalik, "Aku pastikan aku yang sekarang akan tetap disini."

Tapi Ibu berbalik. Berbalik pergi meninggalkan Ayah yang masih mematung disana. Bahu Ibu sedikit gemetar. Aku tidak tahu itu karena pergerakan Ibu yang cepat atau gemetar menahan tangis? Ketika aku masih menatap punggung Ibu. Terdengar suara teriakan lalu debuman.

"_Ketika itu... Ayah merasa bingung dan kesal, menghancurkan semua yang ada dihadapan_."

Ayah yang disana berteriak, menodongkan tongkat sihir berwarna putih kesegala arah. Menghancurkan pepohonan. Wajahnya terlihat marah, kedua matanya memerah dendam namun disana terlihat air yang mengalir.

"Ayah. Suri disini," aku tahu hal ini tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Tapi... setidaknya... "Jangan menangis."

"_Tidak apa_. _Itu pantas, karena Ayah_―"

Kau tahu. Meski aku tidak pernah langsung hidup bersama Ayah maupun Ibu. Aku masih bisa merasakan kesedihan mereka. Aku tidak ingin melihat Ayah maupun Ibu menangis. Tidak apa. Semua yang terjadi di kehidupanku tidaklah seberat pengorbanan Ibu maupun Ayah.

"―_Seorang yang kejam_."

Dibarengi suara Ayah, terdengar pula jeritan putus asa beberapa orang. Asap hitam yang membentuk sosok manusia menembus kami. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Orang itu menakutkan. Dengan kepala plontos dan hidung yang entah kemana, ia melemparkan kutukan. Melemparkan kematian, membuat semua yang memandangnya menanam benci sekaligus memohon.

"Apakah itu Kau-Tahu-Siapa?" tanyaku.

Ayah terkekeh. "_Ya. Dan itu Ayah_," aku memandang tidak percaya. pandanganku mengarah pada kepala Ayahku dan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, lalu menyentuh hidung Ayah. Sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut, Ayahku tersenyum lalu berkata, "_ya. Ayah_."

"_Kau tahu. Ibumu berada dijaman yang berbeda dengan Ayah. Ia memasuki kabut yang tercipta oleh tanaman Never meant to belong. Lalu bertemu Ayah yang masih muda. Yang masih memiliki hati dan jiwa_." Kedua orangtuaku memiliki masalah yang rumit. "_Ayah membunuh semua penyihir yang menghalangi ambisi Ayah. Tidak segan menyiksa dengan perlahan. Tapi bisa Ayah_ _jamin._" Ayah memandangku. "_Ayah yang sedang memelukmu ini adalah hati dari dia yang disana._" Aku menyentuh wajah Ayah, "_maafkan Ayah. Maafkan Ayah_."

Aku memeluk leher Ayah. Merasakan keberadaannya. Aku tahu sekarang, kenapa Ibu memasang wajah seperti itu. mengapa Ibu meninggalkan aku. mengapa aku menjadi Anak –Yang –Tidak – Dimaksudkan –Untuk –Dimiliki. Mungkin teman-teman di panti dan semua penyihir yang berada di belahan Eropa membenci Ayahku. Semua korban-korban kekejaman Ayahku mengharapkan kesengsaraan yang menimpa Ayah beserta semua yang memiliki ikatan dengannya. Mereka berhasil... doa mereka terkabul.

"Aku memaafkan Ayah," terasa cairan hangat membasahi pundakku. "Ayah... Ayah adalah Ayahku. Terlepas semua kekejaman dan semua kesalahan Ayah... Ayah adalah Ayahku, aku menyayangi Ayah." Aku menangis. "Suri tidak akan kesepian lagi. Begitu pula Ayah. Aku tidak membenci Ayah dan Ibu... aku.. aku mengerti..."

.

_**Ayah dan Aku menangis disaat semua kalimat kutukan menggema disana.**_

_**.**_

Sekarang tidak akan ada satu kalimat 'aku' saja. Tapi ada kamu, kamu dan Aku. Ayah, Ibu dan Suri. Ayah memiliki perasaan yang kuat akan keberadaan diriku. Diriku yang masih berada di dalam rahim Ibu. Jadi, Ayah meninggalkan hati dan sebagian jiwanya disini. Menanti adanya diriku, menanti kehadiranku.

.

_**Ayah orang yang baik. Aku menyayangi Ayah.**_

.

Apakah aku boleh berharap? Kami masih bisa bersama?

.

.

.

― To be continued

A/n : saya malu dengan ini. Begitu banyak kekurangan. Terimakasih yang telah mereview memfav dan membaca. Maaf untuk Update yang super lama. Jika ada beberapa kesalahan, tolong beritahu saya.

Ket : _tulisan miring : suara si Tom yang tembus pandang._

Baca fict ini sambil dengerin **Here To stay** (Ost Bleach) milik Shiro Sagisu deh (Rekomendasi Instrumen)

Review?


End file.
